No Me Liberes
by NeSLY
Summary: Naruto ha pasado casi toda su vida buscando al amor de su vida “Sabaku no Gaara” nunca lo ha visto, ni ha oído nada de el, pero a través de una ouija sabe que ese es el nombre del amor de su vida, pero… ¿Por que un pelinegro dice que su nombre es Gaara?
1. Predestinados

**NO ME LIBERES**

**CAPITULO 1: **Predestinados

"Tu me haz llevado a mi a viajar  
eres mi amor platónico  
viaje hasta aquí por un precio módico"

Suspiro inconcientemente por tercera vez mientras fijaba su mirada en el pequeño jardín que le ofrecía de vista su gran ventana ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que esperar? Vio un auto negro estacionarse lentamente frente a su casa mientras un castaño bajaba lentamente del mismo al parecer sin ningún tiempo de preocupación, abrió lentamente la puerta sin fijarse del muchacho rubio que de un salto quedaba frente a sus ojos…

-¡Iruka Ohayo!- grito feliz y con una gran sonrisa mientras el castaño llevaba una mano a su pecho debido al susto que le había proporcionado el menor

-¡Naruto me asustaste!-

-jeje… ya me di cuenta…- hablo tranquilamente mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

-¿y como llegaste de tu viaje?- pregunto en tanto ingresaba a la cocina y bebía un poco de agua, hace un par de días Naruto se había marchado de viaje con sus amigos por una semana a Hawai y hoy por fin regresaba, aunque aun le quedaba una semana de vacaciones lo cual implicaba mucho movimiento en su hogar…

-¡muy bien, la pasamos increíble!- decía entusiasmado mientras se sentaba en el mesón y hacia gestos con las manos –ayude a que Neji por fin se le declarara a Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru molestando como siempre…- dijo mientras hacia un pequeño puchero en su rostro logrando que el castaño sonriera un poco -…pero por suerte siempre llegaba Shino a mi rescate y se lo llevaba…- se agacho un poco para hablar en confidencia -…para mi que ese par se traen algo…- sonrió un poco mientras veía como el castaño negaba un poco con la cabeza, eso no era un secreto para nadie -…y pues Sakura y Lee de arriba para abajo juntos, Ino y Chouji lo mismo… lastima que Shikamaru y Tenten no pudieron venir dijeron que irían de vacaciones con sus parejas, ¿puedes creer que la novia de Shika y el novio de Tenten son hermanos?-

-¿y tú?-

-yo…- dijo mientras se señalaba con un halo de inocencia –portándome bien, como siempre…- dijo antes de regalarle un amplia sonrisa…

-¿a si…?- comento curiosamente el castaño mientras se acercaba al menor y empezaba a picarlo por las costillas, no podía evitarlo, de una manera u otra Naruto siempre seria ese niño pequeño que el y Kakashi criaron

-¡no Iruka, no jajaja!-

-veo que se divierten mucho…- comento un peliplateado arrimado de manera relejada en el umbral de la puerta

-¡Hola Kakashi!- saludo alegremente el rubio pero le extraño ver que por un momento el rostro de Iruka había cambiado en una extraña mueca de ¿incomodidad?

-¿vas a comer?- hablo el castaño mientras lo miraba

-no, tengo que ir al trabajo olvide una carpeta… nos vemos…- levanto la mano en señal de despedida y sin mas desapareció de la vista de ambos dejándolos en un incomodo silencio que solo lo rompió el largo suspiro del castaño quien volvió a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina…

-¿sucede algo Iruka?- pregunto el rubio sentándose en una de las sillas frente al castaño

-no, no sucede nada Naruto…- intento regalarle la mejor sonrisa que pudo, pero que por supuesto no logro engañar al menor, lo conocía como la palma de su mano a ambos y sabia que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo

-¡no me vengas con esas Iruka!- dijo un poco exaltado pero decidió relajarse un poco al ver como el mayor agachaba un poco la cabeza -…vamos sabes que puedes contármelo…-

-bueno…- el sonido del teléfono interrumpió de inmediato las palabras del castaño

-no contestes- hablo casi de inmediato el rubio al ver la intención que tenia Iruka por levantarse a contestar, el sonido del teléfono se dejo de escuchar por un segundo hasta que un pequeño sonido les indico que la contestadora había empezado a funcionar…

#_¡Hola! Estas hablando a la casa de Kakashi, Iruka y Naruto en este momento no podemos responder tu llamada pero por favor deja tu mensaje y luego hablaremos contigo, gracias_

#_Kakashi soy Sabaku no Gaara no voy a poder ir esta semana para la firma del contrato por que estoy en Roma, pero iré por aya en dos semanas mas, saluda a Iruka y nos vemos_

El corazón de Naruto dejo de latir por unos segundos al escuchar esa voz tan grave pero en especial al escuchar aquel nombre que casi toda su vida había perseguido "_Sabaku no Gaara_" se levanto con fuerza del asiento y fue corriendo hacia el teléfono casi de inmediato para levantar el auricular -¡Alo Gaara!- pero lastimosamente la voz del muchacho ya no se escuchaba, ya había colgado…

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto extrañado el castaño, sabia que los clientes de Kakashi cuando les mandaban saludos a el o Naruto era por que el tema principal de conversación del peliplateado eran ellos

-no… ¡pero era EL!- dijo emocionado mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del castaño y lo abrazaba con fuerza, empezándolo a sacudir de la misma manera -¡¡¡ERA EL, ERA EL, SABAKU NO GAARA!!!- soltó al castaño antes de lanzarse en un sillón y agarrar un cojín para apretarlo con fuerza -¡el amor de mi vida!- Iruka elevo un ceja en señal de no entender nada, no lo conocía y decía que era el amor de su ¿vida?

-Naru… ¿de que hablas?-

-ah… otra vez quieres que te cuente lo mismo…-

-Naruto pensé que ya habías olvidado esa tontería…-

-¡no es ninguna tontería!- dijo un poco exaltado –¡encontrar a la persona de tu vida no es una tontería!-

-pero por la forma en la que tu la quieres encontrar ¡si!-

-¡como tu ya encontraste a la persona de tu vida, te es fácil decirlo!- Iruka simplemente desvió la mirada algo que extraño mucho a Naruto, su discusión era igual que siempre, la misma, pero ¿Por qué el castaño le había desviado la mirada? Suspiro resignado, si Iruka no estaba preparado para contárselo, tampoco podía obligarlo…

-como sea de verdad pensé que ya habías olvidado eso…- comento el castaño mientras se sentaba mas cómodamente en su el mueble

-por supuesto que no-

-Naruto por favor…- dijo el castaño aun podía recordar como había sucedido todo… hace algunos años habían jugado a la ouija y a Naruto se le había ocurrido preguntar cual seria el nombre de la persona de su vida y el tablero le había respondido que un tal 'Sabaku no Gaara' primero le había sorprendido que fuera un hombre, pero ya después lo había asumido y casi toda su vida se la había pasado buscando al tal Gaara que nunca encontraba, pero sinceramente Iruka pensaba que todo era una fantasía de adolescente pero no que seguía con esa loca idea aun…

-¿Qué no lo ves Iruka esto es como… ¡una señal!?-

-¡¿señal?! Naruto a ti se olvida que estas comprometido con Kimimaro, repito COMPROMETIDO- hablo pausadamente el castaño para que el rubio no olvidara ese compromiso que tenia pendiente

-pero…- dijo mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza, no podía negarlo, antes de que sus padres murieran cuando el aun era muy niño sus padres y los de Kimimaro habían acordado un compromiso, pero no como uno oficial o uno realmente serio, podía tomárselo como una simple broma de amigos en un fin de semana… pero lastimosamente Kimimaro no se lo tomaba tan así… para el casarse con Naruto seria lo mejor, pero para el rubio no, por que el aun guardaba la esperanza de encontrar a Gaara y ahora que lo había encontrado, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad ¡no señor!

-¡no me importa!- hablo con seguridad mientras se levantaba casi de inmediato mientras subía casi corriendo las escaleras directo a su habitación

-¿Naruto?- hablo el castaño algo extrañado por la actitud de su casi hijo -¿Qué haces?- dijo mientras abría la puerta del muchacho viendo como este guardaba ropa rápidamente en una maleta

-armo mi maleta-

-¿para que?-

-para viajar…- dijo aun sin mirarlo y moviéndose rápidamente intentando que no se le olvidara nada

-eso es obvio… ¿a donde?-

-a Roma-

-¡¡¿¿a Roma??!!- pregunto mientras detenía al muchacho y lo agarraba de los hombros -¡muy bien detente! ¿de que estas hablando?-

-¿Cómo que de que?... lo acabas de oír, esta en Roma, así que si quiero encontrarlo, tengo que viajar lo mas pronto posible para tener el tiempo suficiente para encontrarlo…-

-¿viajar? ¿tiempo? ¿Encontrarlo? ¿me puedes decir de que estas hablando?-

-¡¿Cómo que de que?! Iruka en que mundo andas, hablo de GAARA-

-¿vas a ir a buscarlo, acaso te volviste loco?-

-por supuesto que no…- dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre del mayor y empezaba a marcar un numero en su celular –alo… buenas hablo para reservar un boleto para Roma, Italia…- Iruka rápidamente tomo el celular del rubio y lo cerro viéndolo fijamente…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo exasperado el menor de tanta interrupción

-sucede que ni loco te dejare hacer esa barbaridad, de ir tras un completo desconocido a un lugar que ni siquiera conoces…-

-pero Iruka…-

-no…-

-Oto-san…- dijo mientras colocaba una mirada sumamente dulce que ablando un poco el corazón del mayor, pero no lo suficiente puesto que negó con la cabeza

-¡bien!- dijo enojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en su cama –solo te advierto que no me rendiré….-

-Naruto… por Kami libérate de esa tontería…-

-¡NO!- Iruka suspiro resignado era como hablar con una pared

-eres demasiado impulsivo Naruto…- comento mientras le entregaba el celular y empezaba a caminar fuera de la habitación ante la atenta mirada del rubio -…y si no te dejo ir ahora te iras por la ventana a media noche ¿cierto?- dijo esta vez mirándolo de reojo y con una pequeña sonrisa –esta bien, haz lo que quieras…-

-¿eh?- dijo antes de poder reaccionar pero casi automáticamente se lanzo a los brazos del mayor -¡¡GRACIAS ERES EL MEJOR!!-

-si, si…- dijo mientras veía como el rubio comenzaba a correr de un lado a otro guardando sus cosas y hablando por el celular –pero eso si- dijo llamando la atención del rubio –ni pienses que te dejare marcharte solo a un lugar que no conoces y buscando a un completo desconocido…-

-¿iras conmigo?- pregunto ilusionado el rubio mientras paraba todo tipo de movimiento pero al ver el leve asentimiento por parte del mayor se lanzo nuevamente a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo…

+++--+++

-¿Demorara mucho Tsunade-sama…?- hablo cortésmente el peliplateado al ingresar a la gran oficina de la rubia y se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al amplio escritorio

-no ¿desea tomar algo?-

-no, gracias Shizune…-

-de acuerdo, entonces me retiro, mándale saludos de mi parte a Iruka y a Naruto…- dijo esto ultimo en voz baja la castaña antes de desparecer

-buenos días Kakashi…- la puerta volvió a abrirse junto con la firme voz de la rubia

-Tsunade-sama…- contesto a modo de saludo

-¿Cómo va todo?- dijo sin dejar de leer atentamente unos papeles que sostenía en sus manos

-bien…-

-¿seguro?- pregunto inquisitivamente la mujer mientras se sentaba en su silla y dejaba un momento los papeles sobre el escritorio para observar al peliplateado –entonces he de suponer que el vago de Jiraiya ya entrego su material para su próximo libro…-

-bueno…-

-Kakashi- interrumpió la mujer, ya conocía de sobra a ese peliblanco pervertido -…eres el editor encargado de los libros que mas se venden por eso te encargue al pervertido ese, así que haz presión para que termine su próximo libro lo mas pronto posible…-

-como diga Tsunade-sama…- se levanto con tranquilidad de su puesto mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta para poder salir…

-Kakashi hoy llego Naruto ¿cierto, como ha estado?-

-muy bien…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, le agradaba que aquel rubio fuera tan alegre y sociable tanto como para ganarse el cariño de las personas de una forma casi increíble

-¿y como va lo de Iruka?- pregunto mientras veía como el semblante del hombre cambiaba un poco

-eso… no lo se…-

-¿se sigue comportando extraño?- pregunto mientras lo veía asentir –habla con el, es un buen hombre Kakashi y por lo poco que lo he tratado no sabe mentir, así que te hablara con sinceridad…-

-ojala…- dijo para dar por terminada la conversa el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta y salía del lugar, tenia que hacerle una llamada al irresponsable de Jiraiya y luego una larga charla con el castaño…

+++--+++

-no puedo creer que realmente este haciendo esto…- Iruka miro por enésima vez vio la puerta frente a el y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el boleto que sostenía en su mano, acababan de dejar sus maletas y lo único que les quedaba era abordar el avión

-¿no te parece una suerte que hayamos encontrado un vuelo tan pronto? ¡Prácticamente hace una hora y media escuche la voz de Gaara!- exclamo emocionado el rubio mientras veía con una sonrisa su pasaje a Roma…

-de verdad que no lo puedo creer…- volvió a hablar el castaño

-¡ah ya no lo pienses tanto y vamos!- dijo felizmente el rubio mientras jalaba al mayor del brazo para poder pasar las puertas y de una vez por todas poder abordar el avión -¿por cierto le avisaste a Kakashi que nos íbamos por un tiempo de viaje?-

+++--+++

Kakashi abrió tranquilamente la puerta de su casa e ingreso calmadamente aunque le extraño un poco el encontrar las luces apagadas y su casa en un completo silencio –debieron salir a algún lado…- razono el hombre mientras encendía un par de luces y caminaba hacia la cocina por un vaso de cualquier cosa que encontrara primero en su refrigerador, iba a abrir la puerta pero una pequeña nota en la puerta del mismo le llamo la atención:

'Kakashi, Naruto y yo nos vamos de vacaciones por un par de días, no te preocupes volveremos pronto. Iruka'

Agacho un poco la cabeza al leer esa nota, tan fría, tan vacía, tan carente de cualquier sentimiento, ni siquiera un cuídate, o un te quiero, absolutamente nada, solamente un 'volvemos pronto' suspiro desganado mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas mas cercanas, quería arreglar las cosas y el se iba… un ultimo susurro salio de sus labios –Iruka…-

+++--+++

Llevaban varias horas de viaje en lo cuales el castaño dormitaba un poco mientras que el rubio no había podido siquiera pegar un ojo, estaba emocionado, en cierta forma sabia que era una completa locura ir tras una persona que nunca en su vida había visto, pero algo en su corazón le decía que en Roma iban a pasar cosas demasiado interesantes "_yo se que el esta ahí… esa persona que llenara mi corazón estará ahí…_" suspiro feliz mientras veía como el castaño se removía un poco en su asiento claramente levantándose…

-hola Naruto…- dijo antes de taparse la boca debido a un largo bostezo

-dormiste mucho… parece que uno también se agota mentalmente ¿ne?- Iruka suspiro resignado sabia a lo que se refería el rubio, debía contárselo, además el merecía saberlo…

-hace algún tiempo…- comenzó a hablar el muchacho mientras terminaba de acomodarse en su lugar –hace algún tiempo que he notado a Kakashi algo… alejado, no se si es el trabajo… aunque lo dudo nunca a tenido problemas… y yo…- su voz empezó a debilitarse con cada palabra -…temo que sea por que ya no me ama… o por que tiene a alguien mas…- termino de hablar por lo que el rubio rápidamente lo abrazo mientras el castaño luchaba por que sus lagrimas no salieran…

-Iruka… yo creo que esto mismo se lo tienes que decir pero a el…-

-no puedo…- hablo en un sollozo

-¿por que?-

-tengo miedo…- dijo mientras se aferraba a la espalda del muchacho hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del menor -…miedo de lo que me pueda decir…-

-¿y por cuanto tiempo piensas seguir así?-

-por eso decidí acompañarte… deseo…- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco y secaba cualquier rastro de lagrima -…deseo despejarme un poco…- Naruto suspiro antes de hablar

-esta bien, pero prométeme que apenas volvamos hablaras con el, sin importar lo que te diga ¿de acuerdo?- el castaño simplemente asintió con una sonrisa le gustaba cuando sus papeles de protector y protegido cambiaban, Naruto parecía tan maduro, pero solo parecía, por que la razón de ese viaje demostraba lo impulsivo que resultaba seguir siendo el menor -…sabes que cuentas conmigo…- dijo al ultimo el rubio antes de regalarle un amplia sonrisa…

+++--+++

Se lanzo contra la cama sin ningún miramiento sus brazos completamente estirados y su mente completamente en blanco necesitaba olvidarse de todo y ese montón de botellas de whisky que ahora rodaban por su habitación demostraba que había sido la única forma que había encontrado para poder alejar aunque fuera por un instante todo de su mundo, era conciente de que no era la mejor manera, pero era la única forma que había encontrado y mañana aceptaría el tremendo dolor de cabeza que esas gran cantidad de licor que había ingerido provocaría en el…

Sintió como la habitación empezó a dar vueltas y su estomago pareció achicarse en un momento, un sabor agrio subió por su garganta indicándole que definitivamente esa no era la mejor manera de escapar de sus problemas ¿en que estaba pensando? El ya no era un chiquillo un leve movimiento de su cuerpo lo hizo levantarse de inmediato y correr hacia el baño, necesitaba vomitar…

Se lavo el rostro luego de que el poco alimento que cargaba en su estomago fuera expulsado casi de inmediato, se vio durante un momento en el espejo, tenia un aspecto horrible –eres un imbècil Kakashi…- se dijo así mismo intentando regañarse por haber hecho la primera estupidez que se le ocurrió por la cabeza –de esta manera todo con Iruka solo ira peor…- sonrió levemente –aunque eso ya me parece imposible…- susurro tristemente sabia que si por alguna razón el castaño lo llegara a ver así lo regañaría y le armaría la tercera guerra mundial… y eso lo alegraría, pero como ahora iban las cosas sabia que no seria así, sentía que de alguna manera para Iruka el ya no era nadie -…ai shiteru… Iru-koi…- dijo débilmente quizás eso le había faltado decir últimamente… quizás y todo fuera su culpa…

+++--+++

-¡wow increíble!- dijo emocionado el muchacho mientras se lanzaba contra la cama y dejaba las maletas tiradas –este cuarto es increíble… todo el lugar es genial Iruka parece una gran residencia…-

-esta adaptado a la época antigua…- dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en la otra cama moviendo un poco su cuello, había sido un largo y cansado viaje -…es como una posada de la época medieval… ¿muy linda cierto?-

-¡por supuesto que si!- dijo mientras se sentaba de golpe y lo observaba con una gran sonrisa -¿Cómo conoces este lugar? es muy bonito y romántico- dijo mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro -¡¡perfecto para encontrarme con Gaara!!-

-y vuelves con eso…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-bueno y al final ¿como conoces este lugar…?- Iruka agacho momentáneamente la cabeza

-aquí…- suspiro antes de responderle mientras levantaba la mirada para poder fijarla en los ojos azules del muchacho frente a el -…aquí estuvimos Kakashi y yo hace algunos años…-

-ya veo…- dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que había cometido un error, se levanto con tranquilidad mientras caminaba hacia el gran balcón que poseía la habitación, una hermosa vista se poso ante el, un lugar completamente bello, una fantasía, sus ojos parecieron brillar de emoción…

-¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos a dar una vuelta por el parque central, es muy bello?- dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia el

-¿enserio?-

-por supuesto-

-¡perfecto! Entonces hoy en la noche comenzaremos con nuestra búsqueda…- devolvió la mirada hacia el hermoso paisaje que le ofrecían las calles de Roma "_espérame Gaara…_"

+++--+++

-no lo puedo creer…- dijo entre dientes el pelinegro mientras lanzaba con fuerza la maleta sobre su cama

-deja de quejarte Sasuke…-

-¡cállate Suigetsu!- el peliplateado lo miro con resignación mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el balcón de la habitación, se encontraban en uno de los mejores hoteles del país y se quejaba incluso le parecía hasta increíble -…no entiendo como te puedes quejar de estar en un lugar como este…-

-conozco Roma desde pequeño…- dijo con indiferencia mientras empezaba a sacar ropa de su maleta y guardarla en un closet -…no me interesa venir a un lugar como este ¡kuso yo no debería estar aquí, no es mi trabajo!-

-deja de quejarte, si Itachi te mando es por que te tiene confianza…-

-¡¡ni me menciones a ese imbècil!!- grito mientras le lanzaba una lámpara que fue lo primero que encontró a la mano -¡esto es su trabajo, viajar por todo el mundo en los desfiles de moda, contratando modelos y consiguiendo clientes y socios para la empresa, no yo!-

-claro… claro…- dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a su cama y se sentaba en ella mientras veía como el pelinegro terminaba de cerrar su maleta ahora vacía y se recostaba en su cama boca arriba -…tu trabajo es estar en tu empresa manejando y controlando todo, personal, dinero, pero todo dentro de una oficina…-

-ser sociable no es lo mió…- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos intentando disipar el coraje…

-vamos Sasuke intenta disfrutar los días en Roma, el desfile es en unos días…-

-tsk…- dijo a modo de respuesta

-no es tan malo como lo haces parecer…-

-¡¿no es tan malo?!- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama apoyado en sus brazos y mirando fijamente al peliplateado frente a el sentado en la otra cama -¡¡el idiota ese prefirió pasar el fin de semana con su idiota novio antes que cumplir con su trabajo y claro a mi no me molestaría si el imbècil que tiene que reemplazarlo no fuera YO!!-

-Deidara no es tan idiota…- dijo mientras se recostaba un poco acostumbrado al carácter del muchacho…

-es muy idiota al salir con Itachi…-

-Sasuke… eres muy amargado para ser joven…-

-si tuvieras un hermano como Itachi créeme que serias igual…-

-ah bueno… me canse de soportar tu mal humor…- dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su chaqueta para salir de la habitación –voy a dar una vuelta…- abrió tranquilamente la puerta mientras dirigía una mirada al muchacho en la cama que parecía ignorarlo -…te recomiendo lo mismo sal y diviértete un poco, relájate…- y sin mas cerro la puerta dejando al pelinegro tranquilamente en la habitación…

+++--+++

-vaya que apuesto…- comento Iruka mientras veía como Naruto salía con un Jean azul oscuro que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, una camisa manga larga blanca abierta hasta la mitad del pecho y un pequeño chaleco negro que se ajustaba muy bien a su torso

-gracias…- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas termino de mover un poco sus rubios cabellos para darle un aire despreocupado -…la primera impresión siempre cuenta…- comento mientras veía su reflejo por ultima vez en el espejo –y hoy estoy decidido a encontrar al amor de mi vida…-

-Naruto sabes que es muy probable que precisamente hoy no lo encontremos y…-

-¡vaya Iruka tu también te ves muy bien!- comento feliz el rubio apenas fijo su mirada en el mayor, Iruka vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul oscuro abierta hasta la mitad del pecho…

-no me cambies de tema…-

-no lo hago…- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco al hombre y le daba pequeños codazos en las costillas al mayor con una sonrisa picara -…no pensaras serle infiel a Kakashi ¿cierto?-

-¡Naruto!- dijo un poco azorado mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-¡auch Iruka yo solo bromeaba!-

-pues yo no estoy para esas bromas… ahora vamos rápido al restaurante que podemos perder la reservación…- dijo mientras empezaba a salir del lugar -…no te imaginas lo que me costo conseguir una mesa…-

+++--+++

Miro nuevamente el reloj en su mesita de noche ya pasaban de las siete de la noche y para ser sinceros desde el avión no había comido nada y eso hace ya bastante rato, suspiro resignado lo quisiera o no ese encierro ya la había aburrido y necesitaba alimentarse, así que mejor que salir a comer en uno de los tantos restaurantes que por ahí había en Roma, se levanto tranquilamente mientras tomaba una toalla y se dirigía al baño… antes que nada necesitaba ducharse…

+++--+++

-tomen asiento por favor…- indico cortésmente un mesero por lo que ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas -…en un momento vendrá un mesero a tomar su orden…- se agacho levemente en un gesto de educación -…con permiso-

-que buen lugar escogiste Iruka…- comento el muchacho mientras veía todo el restaurante

-si, es muy bello…- dijo distraídamente mientras leía el menú frente a sus ojos escogiendo lo que iba a cenar esa noche -¿Qué tal un vino blanco?-

-no lo se…- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el otro menú para poder leerlo -…sabes que yo no soy muy bueno para el licor…-

-no es para emborracharse Naruto…-

-si pero…-

-Su tarjeta de crédito Sabaku-san…- la voz suave de una mujer hizo que el muchacho se tensara un poco ¿había dicho Sabaku-san… Sabaku no Gaara?- el menú que sostenía en las manos callo sobre la mesa logrando llamar la atención del castaño quien lo miraba un poco extrañado

-¿Naruto?- escucho un pequeño ruido de la silla al levantarse pero su cuerpo no pareció querer responderle "_tranquilízate Naruto, tranquilízate… esto es lo que has esperado por mucho años…_" se dijo así mismo mientras apretaba con fuerza el borde de su mesa, aspiro con fuerza algo de aire, tenia que hacerlo ahora o nunca…

-¡Gaara!- giro de inmediato pero no encontró a nadie en la mesa que se encontraba justamente a su espalda

-¿Gaara, de que hablas Naruto?- pregunto el castaño mientras dejaba el menú sobre la mesa

-¿viste a la mesera que atendió al hombre que estaba en la mesa contigua a nosotros?-

-si-

-¡¿Cuál es?!- pregunto antes de que el castaño pudiera realizar otra pregunta

-la rubia- dijo señalando a una muchacha que se encontraba a un par de pasos de ellos, Naruto se levanto de inmediato mientras se acercaba casi corriendo a la muchacha, por lo que Iruka también se levanto sin entender muy bien la actitud del menor…

-disculpa…- dijo llamando la atención del muchacha quien de inmediato se sonrojo por la presencia del muchacho, definitivamente esa noche había visto a muchos chicos guapos –Sabaku-san el hombre al que le acabas de dar su tarjeta de crédito ¿se llamaba Gaara?- la muchacha pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de responder

-si, ese era su nombre….-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo entre emocionado y nervioso

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- pregunto el castaño acercándose a los muchacho

-¡Gaara estuvo aquí!- dijo con una gran sonrisa -¡¿y por donde salio?!- pregunto ahora a la muchacha quien le señalo el salón principal del restaurante logrando que el rubio saliera prácticamente corriendo para intentar alcanzarlo

-gracias…- dijo con una sonrisa el castaño a la rubia quien se sonrojo un poco, Iruka suspiro mientras veía el lugar por el que Naruto había salido corriendo, ahora tenia que ir tras el rubio y ni siquiera había cenado, dirigió una ultima mirada a la mesa que tanto le había costado conseguir y que apenas había disfrutado cinco minutos… suspiro nuevamente antes de salir atrás del rubio…

El ojiazul corrió hasta el centro del salón del restaurante mientras veía dos salidas laterales –¡kuso! ¿Por cual habrá salido?- preguntaba mientras veía la puerta del lado izquierdo

-gracias por venir Sabaku-san…- escucho que decía un hombre mientras giraba casi de inmediato solo para ver el brazo del hombre puesto que había salido casi de inmediato

-¡Gaara!- grito por impulso mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos pero el hombre no lo alcanzo a escuchar, salio de inmediato del lugar por lo poco que pudo divisar andaba con un abrigo largo de color negro y se había dirigido hacia la plaza central…

Corrió mientras intentaba no perder de vista al hombre, había demasiada gente esa noche y eso le dificultaba poder alcanzarlo -¡espera Gaara!- esperaba que de tanto gritar en algún momento lo escuchara y girara pero ahora que estaban en la plaza central dudaba que siquiera alguien lo escuchara -¡¡Gaara!!- le pareció ver un pequeño camino sin mucha gente y de inmediato corrió por el aunque entre tanta gente parece que ya lo había perdido de vista –kuso…- camino un poco mas rápido pero casi de inmediato choco fuertemente con alguien logrando que cayera sentado en el piso y apenas levanto la vista lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con unas orbes negras mirándolo fijamente…

Acababa de chocar contra algún imbècil que simplemente le terminaba de arruinar la noche levanto con fuerza la cabeza aun en el piso dispuesto a gritarle hasta de que se iba a morir pero todas sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver aquellas orbes azules y de inmediato su corazón se acelero "_¿Qué demonios me pasa?_" lo observo por un momento era realmente guapo, pero había algo mas en el muchacho que se encontraba frente a sus ojos algo que lograba que su mente no trabajara al cien por ciento y que todos sus sentidos se alteraran…

-gomen…- dijo el rubio parándose de inmediato, se había olvidado de Gaara por un par de segundos y ese par de segundos le podía costar demasiado y sin mas siguió corriendo sin siquiera ofrecerle una mano al pelinegro para que se levantara quien simplemente lo vio alejarse

-discúlpalo…- la voz de un hombre lo hizo girar de inmediato mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía y se levantaba, no es que la necesitara pero por educación se ofrecía una mano y mas cuando tu eras el culpable del choque -…no esta precisamente en sus cabales últimamente…- comento graciosamente el castaño con una sonrisa mientras continuaba caminando tras el rubio ahora a un paso mas lento al ver como el muchacho al darse cuenta de que definitivamente le había perdido rastro al hombre empezaba a preguntarle a las personas cercanas…

-¿y que es lo que busca?- pregunto el pelinegro, no era muy dado a conversar y menos si era con gente desconocida pero algo en aquel rubio le había llamado la atención algo había provocado dentro de el que todavía no terminaba de entender y tampoco quería entender solo quería sentirlo y no permitiría que ese muchacho se alejara tan fácilmente….

-no es que… es quien…- Sasuke giro para observar por completo al castaño a su lado

-¿quien?—

-es una completa tontería hace unos años…- empezó a caminar un poco mas rápido puesto que Naruto se alejo un poco mientras Sasuke seguía a su lado -…jugo a la ouija y ahí le salio el nombre del amor de su vida y ahora ha venido a Roma solo para encontrarlo ¿no le parece una completa locura?- comento mientras intentaba no perder de vista al ojiazul…

"_¿el amor de su vida?" _Sasuke había detenido su paso mientras veía como Iruka continuaba detrás del rubio sin acercarse de demasiado, no estaba seguro de cuantos minutos el rubio se paso preguntando si habían visto a aquel hombre, o cuanto tiempo el había pasado ahí parado observando como la persona que por primera vez en su vida le había llamado la atención se desvivía por encontrar a alguien, que no era el… ¿Por qué todo siempre tenia que ser así? Todo siempre se alejaba de el, y ya estaba cansado, sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho, no quería que aquel rubio se alejara de el, cierto era que apenas y se habían visto, ni siquiera conocía su nombre o algo de el… pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que no lo alejara…

-Naruto…- llamo calmadamente el castaño mientras posaba una mano en el hombro del muchacho -…la plaza ya esta casi vacía has pasado mucho rato buscándolo… habrá que dejarlo para mañana…- el rubio solo dio un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba algo cansado en el borde la pileta que se encontraba detrás suyo

-no es justo…- murmuro mientras agachaba la cabeza

-disculpen…- la voz algo grave del pelinegro hizo que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del menor "_¿acaso estaba siendo sensual apropósito?"_ Pero de inmediato desecho esos pensamientos el solo se debía a Gaara…

-si dinos…- hablo enseguida Iruka al ver como Naruto parecía perdido en sus pensamientos

-no quisiera molestarlos pero me gustaría ayudarlos…-

-¿ayudarnos?-

-si, puedo ayudarlos a encontrarlo…-

-¡ah Iruka y ahora que vamos a hacer!- hablo por fin el rubio ignorando por completo la presencia del pelinegro frente suyo

-Naruto ¿podrías esperar no ves que nos están ofreciendo ayuda?...-

-¡pero Gaara estaba aquí!-

-Naruto cálmate un momento ¿si?-

-¡No!- dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar de un lado para otro seguido por Iruka y Sasuke –tengo que encontrarlo…-

-discúlpalo en serio…- hablo el mayor -…el no es así todo el tiempo pero este tema de Gaara de verdad que lo vuelve completamente loco…-

-tengo que encontrarlo…-

-yo podría encontrarlo si me dan el nombre…- hablo tranquilamente el pelinegro logrando que el rubio detuviera sus pasos y girara para observarlo fijamente

-¿en serio puedes hacer eso?-

-claro…- Naruto sonrió abiertamente logrando que al pelinegro se le azoraran casi imperceptiblemente las mejillas

-su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara…-

Sasuke volvió a mirar al rubio tan radiante como el solo, mientras el castaño se encontraba a un par de pasos de distancia del rubio, podía hacerlo pero aun así, sabia que no estaba bien, pero tampoco podía perderlo, el… el era… algo que no podía describir, pero que tampoco quería perder, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza era eso o nada, sabia perfectamente y lo había notado que el menor solo se desvivía por encontrar a ese tal Gaara y quizás contra eso el no podría luchar, así que era ahora o nunca…

-¿hablas en serio?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras parecía asombrado

-¡Si! Sabaku no Gaara…- dijo con su sonrisa inigualable -…pero ¿pasa algo?-

-es que…- clavo por completo su mirada en la azulada sintiendo como un fuerte escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo pero que nacía desde su pecho -…yo soy Sabaku no Gaara…-

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos –tu… tu… eres…- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta aquel hombre tan apuesto frente a sus ojos, era el mismo Gaara que había estado buscando todo el rato, sintió como todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y sin poder preverlo cayo al piso desmayado

-¡Naruto!- exclamo el castaño mientras se acercaba al muchacho al igual que el pelinegro esperando que se levantara, Sasuke lo observaba fijamente, de acuerdo no era lo mas correcto, pero era lo que necesitaba para no perderlo, para que no se alejara de el, quizás seria lo mas bajo que pudiera estar haciendo… pero ya no había vuelta atrás…

-Gaara…- pronuncio débilmente el rubio mientras apretaba débilmente la mano de Sasuke, el corazón del pelinegro comenzó a bombear con una fuerza increíble no podía creer que un simple contacto como ese lo pusiera así…

-quizás no fue tan mala idea…- susurro imperceptiblemente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios…

**FIN CAITULO UNO**

"Tu encuentro no es algo casual  
para mi es un poco ilógico  
he vivido un acto histórico"

_Si… lo se… debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero es que justo el sábado pasado me fui de pijamada con todos mis amigos fregando la existencia pero el caso es que cuando se nos acabaron las películas de terror, que en vez de miedo me daban risa, excepto 'el ojo 2' que casi me hace llorar de la emoción y de inmediato se volvió mi peli favorita, nos pusimos a ver televisión y pues como es normal a eso de las cuatro – cinco de la mañana siempre pasan esas película viejas, y justo me encontré con una peli que me había visto hace años y que me encantaba y de inmediato se me ocurrió escribir este fic, esa película es realmente hermosa, lo malo es que la cogimos cuando ya llevaba diez minutos, así que no me acuerdo muy bien del nombre, por lo que les advierto que no va a ser un fic muy largo a lo mucho 4 o 5 capítulos, en fin espero que les haya gustado y ¡hasta el próximo capi!_

**Capitulo 2: Inexorable**


	2. Inexorable

**NO ME LIBERES**

**CAPITULO 2: **Inexorable

-no puedo creer que realmente seas tu…- sus palabras salieron en un susurro mientras acariciaba con el dorso de la mano la mejilla del pelinegro frente a el -…no puedo creer que realmente seas tu…- no podía dejar de observarlo realmente era muy apuesto y no podía negarlo, el era tan perfecto, estaba seguro que el era lo que el necesitaba, era perfecto para el -…todo esto es tan…-

-irreal…- murmuro Sasuke viendo fijamente las orbes azules del rubio…

Un pequeño sonrojo afloro en sus mejillas logrando que agachara un poco la cabeza por lo que de inmediato Sasuke tomo la barbilla del muchacho haciendo que levantara la mirada y lo observara directamente a los ojos –irreal pero… a pesar de todo me alegra a verte conocido…- cada palabra que salía de sus labios, correspondía a cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza no podía evitarlo sentía que esos pequeños minutos junto al rubio eran una fantasía, Naruto lo quería y se sentía atraído por el solo por que pensaba que era otra persona… en realidad no lo quería, es mas incluso lo ignoro por completo cuando lo vio y solo cuando le dijo que su supuesto nombre era 'Sabaku no Gaara' por primera vez realmente lo vio…

El pelinegro desvió ahora la mirada, realmente le gustaba el rubio pero el no sentía nada por el, solo vivía en una nube de fantasías buscando a alguien que en realidad no conocía y que daba por sentado que seria la persona de la que se enamoraría, es que… ¿acaso solo por eso nunca tendría una oportunidad? Solo por un maldito nombre, jamás tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a alguien¿es que acaso el merecía no ser feliz?

-¿sucede algo?- la voz de Naruto sonó suavemente al sentir como el mayor alejaba todo tacto y contado visual con el, Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un gran suspiro, todo esto no era justo, no era justo para Naruto que le mintieran con algo así, por que el de inmediato había confiado en el y se veía a leguas que era demasiado inocente para que se le acercara a cualquier tipo de pervertido que aun no conocía, pero también era injusto para el mismo que solo por no tener el mismo nombre no merecía siquiera acercársele… y dolía…

-Naruto…- fijo su mirada en un punto ciego donde no viera directamente las orbes azules que en este momento no entendían su comportamiento -…¿yo… te atraigo de algún modo?- Naruto lo observo por unos instantes antes de contestarle ¿Cómo debía hacerlo? Por supuesto que le atraía según la ouija el seria la persona de la que se enamoraría y con la que iba a estar toda la vida, pero muy aparte de eso… todo en el le gustaba, todo en el le atraía… definitivamente sentía que el, era la persona indicada…

-por supuesto que si…- Sasuke ladeo su rostro para ver como Naruto le sonreía sinceramente, una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que logro que algo en su pecho se oprimiera, esas palabras, esa sonrisa, no eran para el… -Gaara…- y la ultima palabra que había salido se lo demostraba, lo miro por instante, sus profundas orbes azules lo incitaban a estar a su lado no importaba como, sentía que lo merecía, solo necesitaba unos días para que Naruto se diera cuenta que el no podía amar por un nombre, que uno se enamoraba cuando realmente conocías a alguien y el no estaba dispuesto a perder a lo único bueno que se le había cruzado en la vida…

-…déjame demostrarte que puedes llegar a quererme…- Naruto estuvo a punto de responderle pero antes de que si quiera pudiera decir algo, el pelinegro se lanzo sobre sus labios apresándolos en un dulce beso al cual el no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de sobremanera por la sorpresa, sentía como Sasuke aprisionaba con una mano su cuello para acercarse mas a el mientras que su otra mano estaba en su cintura aprisionando ambos cuerpos en una cercanía que logro que un pequeño cosquilleo recorriera toda su espalda… jamás… un simple beso había provocado tantas cosas en todo su cuerpo…

Y es que de algún modo sabia que nada con Sasuke era simple… el definitivamente… era perfecto, cerro sus ojos sin pensarlo mas mientras empezaba a relajar su cuerpo y corresponder de la misma manera al pelinegro, sus sentidos lo único que le gritaban es que esa boca que prácticamente devoraba la suya estaba echa para el y solo para el… para ninguna otra boca, que no fuera la suya…

-- 

Iruka caminaba tranquilamente por las oscuras calles de Roma su paso era tranquilo y relajado sin ningún apuro mientras su camisa se ondeaba con tranquilidad por la suave brisa que corría por las calles, hace muy poco había dejado a Naruto con Gaara por supuesto que ya lo había dejado en sus cinco sentidos, aunque despierto o no, sabia que todo eso era una locura pero haberse quedado implicaba que Naruto se lo reprochara toda la vida, el rubio tampoco era ningún niño y sabia cuidarse muy bien… aun así dejarlo con un completo desconocido, no era algo que le gustara ni siquiera un poco…

-disculpe…- una voz algo grave se escucho tras de el acompañado de unes leves golpes en su hombro

-dígame…- giro tranquilamente mientras encaraba al peliplateado que se encontraba frente a el

-eh…- su voz pareció quedarse atorada en alguna parte de su garganta, aquel castaño frente a sus ojos era definitivamente muy apuesto ¿seria de Roma? Aunque por su acento lo dudaba -…¿conoce el Restaurante Flores Negras?...-

-si… pero es un poco lejos…- dijo mientras miraba por una de las calles

-ah… ¿y le molestaría acompañarme?- Iruka lo miro un poco extrañado por lo que de inmediato el peliplateado se corrigió –es que no conozco bien la ciudad… y si lo desea podríamos cenar juntos… después de todo no conozco a casi nadie aquí, y seria bueno hacer un poco de amistad…-

Iruka lo observo por un momento, después de todo no era tan mala idea no había cenado y acompañar a alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a andar por estas calles no era malo, es mas seria un acto de buena voluntad –esta bien…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo el dichoso restaurante quedaba lejos pero no lo suficiente, podían ir a pie

-gracias…- sonrió de la misma forma mientras ambos empezaban a caminar –Suigetsu…- dijo estirando su mano

-Iruka…- apreso la mano del hombre con una sonrisa mientras ambos continuaban caminando despreocupadamente por las calles de Roma…

-- 

El sonido del teléfono comenzó a escucharse por toda la habitación, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente agitado y sin la mínima intención de siquiera empezar a mover ¿Por qué habia bebido tanto? Definitivamente era un completo idiota, en vez de buscar a Iruka e intentar arreglar aunque se aun poco las cosas iba y las complicaba peor, emborrachándose y lo peor de todo es que aun no sabia donde se encontraban ese par de locos, sus sentidos terminaron por levantarse cuando escucho nuevamente su celular sonar dentro de su habitación…

-¡Hatake Kakashi!- la voz de Tsunade sono completamente irritada por lo que el peliplata solamente cerro con fuerza los ojos como si de esa manera pudiera aplacar momentáneamente el dolor de cabeza que en estos momentos se empezaba a volver realmente insoportable -¿se puede saber donde demonios estas!-

-si… buenos dias Tsunade-sama…- hablo con su calma habitual mientras se sentaba en su cama, masajeando constante su sien en busca de que el dolor disipara un poco

-¡nada de buenos dias, mueve tu trasero a las oficinas de Jiraiya, me acaba de llamar diciendo que tiene la ultima edicion a publicar de su libro, que tenias que ir a recogerlo y que tu ni señas has dado de paradero y de paso ni siquiera constestas el celular!- hablo rapidamente la mujer alzando cada vez mas la voz…

-si, esta bien, en este mismo momento salgo para alla… no te preocupes…- comenzo a sacarse el pantalón mientras se encaminaba a un paso lento hacia el baño en su habitación –nos vemos…- y sin esperar siquiera una respuesta corto la llamada y lanzo el celular a la cama, lo menos que queria era otra regañada, lo unico que deseaba era ir por ese escrito y luego ir hacia donde se encontraba Iruka y hablar con el, debia hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo…

-- 

-entonces…- la voz de Naruto sonaba completamente animada mientras continuaba caminando por la amplia plaza -¿Cuál es tu color preferido?-

-mmmh… la verdad no sabría decirlo… pero supongo que el azul…- hablo completamente relajado mientras continuaba caminando a lado del rubio ambos a cierta distancia y lanzándose miradas cómplices desde hace ya bastante tiempo, era tan cómodo estar alado del otro, sin ninguna preocupación…

-y el mio es el naranja…- dijo con una gran sonrisa que provoco que una vez mas el corazon del pelinegro prácticamente saltara al ver lo resplandeciente que podia llegar a ser el rubio…

-sabes con todo esto no he podido cenar…- hablo despreocupadamente el pelinegro mientras miraba de un lugar a otro intentando decidirse por uno de los restaurantes para poder comer algo

-mmmh… tienes razón…- dijo el rubio mientras tambien miraba de un lugar a otro y divisaba un pequeño restaurante y sonreia abiertamente -¡vamos!- dijo emocionado tomando la mano del mayor y corriendo hacia el lugar que tenia en grandes letras 'Ichiraku Ramen'

-- 

-¿asi que estas de vacaciones en Roma?- comento relajadamente Suigetsu mientras colocaba una de las servilletas en sus piernas viendo como el castaño lo imitaba 

-asi es, en realidad son unas vacaciones un poco… apresuradas… digamos que no estaban en planes…-

-pues mejor así…- comento el peliplata pero se cayo de inmediato al darse cuenta de que esta ultima frase la había dicho en voz alta y que no se había quedado simplemente en sus pensamiento –bueno es que…- hablo mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos del castaño –es que me alegra mucho el haberte encontrado…- hablo como sacandose un peso de encima por decirle lo que realmente pensaba…

Iruka simplemente desvio la mirada un tanto azorado, hace tanto que no escuchaba un cumplido que de alguna forma habia creido que ya no los merecia, y ahora aparecia ese peliplata de la nada y le decia que le agradaba conocerlo y de paso que le sonreia tan… sinceramente… tan lleno de ganas de pasar tiempo a su lado, como si su compañía fuera lo mejor del mundo y la verdad, eso lo hacia sentir bien… demasiado bien –arigato…- susurro débilmente mientras empezaba a leer el menú intentando que el peliplata no se diera cuenta del sonrrojo que se habia formado en sus mejillas…

-- 

-¿Ra…men…?- hablo el pelinegro mientras trataba de entender como es que se encontraba sentado frente a la barra del modesto restaurante, ladeo el rostro para ver como un sonriente Naruto al parecer pedía por los dos, definitivamente cualquier duda se había quedado olvidada al ver lo inverosímil que se podía llegar a ver aquel rubio con esa hermosa sonrisa…

-¿no… te gusta el ramen?- pregunto un poco dudoso Naruto al darse cuenta de la fija mirada del pelinegro

-no… solamente te observaba…- comento mientras tomaba unos palillos y sonreía de lado al darse cuenta como el rubio agachaba un poco la cabeza completamente avergonzado…

-Gaara…- por inercia sasuke apreto con fuerza los palillos que sostenia en la mano, odiaba ese nombre

-mmmh…- dijo a modo de respuesta mientras veia como una muchacha colocaba los tazones de ramen ante ellos

-este es el mejor día de mi vida…- y sin mas continuo comiendo, sin dirigirle una mirada al pelinegro para que no notara lo avergonzado que se sentía en estos momentos, no le era fácil decir eso, pero tampoco quería que pasara desapercibido lo cómodo que se sentía a lado de el…

-el mió también…- fue el pequeño susurro que oyó por lo que el simplemente sonrió…

-- 

-¿Por qué no llegabas?- el reclamo por parte del peliblanco solo hizo que el peliplata agachara un poco la cabeza con sus gafas aun puestas -¿Qué sucedió? Noche intensa con el castaño…-

-cállate Jiraiya…- dijo en un tono cansado mientras ingresaba a la casa y Jiraiya aun permanecía recostado en la puerta -¿tienes el texto?-

-aja esta ahí…- hablo el hombre mientras señalaba una pequeña mesita donde obviamente había un escrito –y… ¿Cómo le fue a Naruto? Tengo entendido que llego hace un par de días…-

-bien… pero salio nuevamente de vacaciones…- ojeo rápidamente el escrito intentando que el peliblanco no se diera cuenta de su estado de animo, cuando quería podía ser muy persuasivo…

-mmmh… no se por que, pero… algo me dice que no te gusto nada el viajecito…-

-no es eso…- dijo ya un poco mas calmado mientras giraba para ver al peliblanco –es solo que se fue con Iruka y ninguno me menciono nada… fue muy raro…- se quito tranquilamente las gafas par poder masajear lentamente su sien

-ya veo…- cerro con cuidado la puerta mientras veía el pequeño gesto de preocupación en la cara del peliplata –te ofrezco algo… como un vaso de limonada… puesto que por obvias razones me imagino que no quieres nada de licor…-

-te lo agradezco…-

-Kakashi… el teléfono esta en la sala, a veces no es bueno demorar las cosas…- el hombre desaparecio en la cocina mientras el peliplata suspiraba cansadamente ¿Cómo era posible que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de su estado?

-- 

¿Sabes lo hermoso que es vivir una fantasia¿Sabes lo doloroso que es vivir una mentira¿Sabes lo que duele el rechazo¿Sabes lo que duele lastimar lo único que al parecer te importa? Todas esas preguntas continuaban atormentando la mente del pelinegro quien se encontraba inclinado sobre un barandal que le mostraba las hermosas luces que le ofrecia aquella noche Roma, a su lado se encontraba el rubio con la sonrisa mas resplandeciente que podria tener, no queria mentirle, pero al parecer era la unica manera de que lo tomara en cuenta "_que patetico…_" agacho levemente la cabeza acompañado por una triste sonrisa en su rostro debido a su propio pensamiento…

-¿pasa algo?- el rubio ladeo levemente el rostro para ver al pleinegro que se encontraba a su lado, pero este solamente le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo con suavidad, de inmediato Naruto le correspondio a su beso dejando que los labios de Sasuke dominaran por completo los latidos de su corazon, se sobresalto un poco al sentir como el beso se volvia mas apasionado y el pelinegro ingresaba la lengua en su boca y lo apegaba mas a su cuerpo como si temiera perderlo en aquel instante…

La falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse pero aun asi no se distanciaron demasiado, sus narices se rozaban delicadamente y sentia la respiración del otro cerca, observo vagamente al mayor y vio como este se mantenia con los ojos cerrados como percibiendo e intentando entender cada sentimiento que le provocaba –naci para besarte…- susurro delicadamente dejandose absorver por esa maravillosa intimidad que compartian –Gaara… ¿Por qué no te extraño todo lo que te conte?...-

-¿de que hablas?- dijo separandose un poco del rubio, todo habia ido demasiado bien hasta que pronuncio su supuesto nombre…

-despues de que te conte todo ese asunto de la oujia… ¿no te parecio extraño o loco todo esto?- Sasuke solamente solto un suspiro mientras colocaba los brazos sobre el barandal y de un pequeño salto se sentaba en el mismo para poder hablar con el rubio quien lo imito sentandose junto a el…

-es una locura, pero… tambien es una locura que yo te haya besado sin mas ni mas ¿no crees?-

-eso es a lo que me refiero… ¿Por qué me aceptaste tan pronto?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste tu?-

-¿Eh?- Naruto lo observo dudoso, no entendia sus preguntas, solamente lo confundia mas

-tu simplemente dejaste que te besara por que soy Gaara ¿Por qué me besaste¿por que buscas a alguien solo por su nombre¡¿por que idolatras a alguien que ni siquiera conoces!-

-Gaara…-

-¡deja de decir ese maldito nombre!- grito esta vez exasperado mientras se dejaba caer del barandal para volver a quedar parado dandole la espalda al rubio…

-te molesta que haya estado detrás de un completo desconocido…- afirmo el rubio mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza sin que el pelinegro se inmutara –yo se que es una completa estupidez… no serias el primero en decirlo…- esta vez volvio a levantar la mirada -…pero no te imaginas lo que para mi ha significado encontrarte… eres tal como lo imagine… eres apuesto, amable, te sientes atraido por mi, y lo mas importante… no me haz rechazado…- abrazo al mayor por la espalda pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros -…yo se que eres la persona indicada para mi… no por que seas Gaara… sino por que eres lo que mi corazon me dicta…- recosto su rostro sobre la firme espalda del mayor aspirando el aroma que este despedia…

¿Cómo habia llegado a querer a alguien de esa manera con solo verlo una vez? Resultaba hasta estupido, ilogico, absurdo… pero aun asi… no podia evitarlo apreso las manos del rubio entre las suyas respondiendo al abrazo, la respiración acompasada del menor lo relajaba, se estaba equivocando, no deberia mentirle, no de esa manera, pero no podia evitarlo, queria permancer a su lado, queria seguir sintiendo todo lo que solamente Naruto era capaz de transmitirle, giro lentamente para observar la pequeña sonrisa del rubio, aquella expresión como pidiendole perdon, y solamente atino a abrazarlo tan fuerte como podia, pidiendole perdon a su manera…

-- 

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta la gran entrada del imponente lugar, conversando, riendo, compartiendo, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo –fue una gran noche…- comento Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa –gracias por acompañarme…-

-gracias por invitarme…- respondio Iruka con una de sus calidas sonrisas, el corazon del peliplateado deio un pequeño vuelco al verlo, en definitiva ese hombre era demasiado atrayante, y tenia que ser para el, queria despertar con esos ojos viendolo con ternura, con esa sonrisa que era capaz de reconfortante sin importar lo que pasar, y con esa voz tan pacifica que lograba envolverte sin que pudieras evitarlo…

-bien me imagino que has de querer descansar… ¿te… puedo invitar a almorzar mañana?-

-¿ma… ñana?- Iruka titubeo por un instante, eso no estaba bien, hoy lo habia acompañado mas por educación, aunque no podia negar que se la habia pasado muy bien, sin embargo el no podia olvidarse de Kakashi, ni mucho menos de que lo amaba, aunque quizas el mayor ya no lo hiciera, pero a pesar de todo, sabia que no debia quedarse encerrado, después de todo no haria nada malo, solo pasearia un poco –de acuerdo…-

-perfecto- una gran sonrisa ilumino el rostro del peliplata -entonces paso por ti ¿a las 12?-

-de acuerdo…-

-bien…- se acerco lentamente al castaño dispuesto a posar un beso en sus labios pero este de inmediato giro el rostro para que el gesto quedara en un casto beso en la mejilla

-hasta mañana…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista del peliplata lo que menos queria era problemas o mucho peor confundirse, lo que necesitaba por ahora era relajarse, tomar una ducha, pensar las cosas y por supuesto pensar las cosas…

Camino hacia el interior del edifcio, necesitaba una larga ducha, camino distraidamente por los pasillos sin percatarse mucho de lo que habia a su alrededor hasta que sintio chocar contra alguien –eh… disulpe… andaba un poco distraido…- se justifico de inmediato ante el hombre que tebia en frente 

-no se preocupe, yo andaba apurado…- se alejo con un leve asentimiento en la cabeza mientras Iruka lo seguia con la mirada ¿Dónde habia visto a ese hombre?

-¡Gaara!- vio como un pelinegro se acercaba corriendo al pelirrojo con el que hace un momento se habia tropezado y al parecer hablaban tranquilamente…

"_¿Gaara?_" la mente de Iruka comenzo a divagar momentáneamente ¿ese no el nombre del tipo que Naruto andaba buscando? Observo como el pelinegro hacia un comentario y se reia abiertamente provocando un sonrojo en el pelirrojo

-¡no fastidies Sai!- alcanzo a escuchar del de ojos agua marina antes de que le diera la espalda al otro muchacho y empezara a caminar hacia la salida del edificio con el sonrojo aun presente

-¡vamos Gaara no enfades!- dijo graciosamente mientras salia detrás del otro muchacho y posaba su brazo sobre los hombros del menor pero lo quito de inmediato al ver la mirada asesina por parte del pelirrojo…

"_¿Gaara?_" volvio a repetir en su mente Iruka ¿acaso ese era Sabaku no Gaara? Desecho esos pensamientos casi de inmediato sacudiendo con fuerza su cabeza, eso era imposible, Sabaku no Gaara se encontraba en estos momentos con Naruto "_a lo mejor es un homónimo… a lo mejor se trata de otro Gaara_" intento no parecer tan paranoico mientras los veía desaparecer por la puerta "_si, tiene que ser eso…_" aseguro una vez mas antes de girar y volver a caminar hacia a su habitación…

-- 

-¿QUE!- la voz de Kakashi retumbo en el lugar provocando que el peliblanco decidiera dejar el vaso en una mesita cerca del hombre mientras este se sentaba en un sillon mientras veia al peliplateado moverse de un lugar a otro mientras conituanaba hablando por telefono -¿Y ME PUEDE DECIR DONDE DEMONIOS QUEDA TOSITANO!- al parecer se habia decididio, y habia llamado al banco para pedir un registro de donde habian sido utilizadas últimamente sus tarjetas de credito, intentando ubicar al rubio y al castaño -¡si me calmo… me calmo!- sonrio un poco mientras bebia un poco de su propia bebida y continuaba observando al hombre que ahora masajeaba fuertemente su sien, un gran espectáculo…

-relajate Kakashi… tanto estress hace daño…- una mirada asesina por parte del hombro y decidio que lo mejor era callarse, pero aun asi toda la situación no dejaba de ser divertida

-¿EN ITALIA¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN EN ITALIA!- esta vez el peliplateado se dejo caer en el sillon que se encontraba detrás de el –si… gracias…- corto la llamada mientras soltaba un largo suspiro

-¿y ahora?- instintivamente Kakashi levanto la mirada para ver como el mayor bebia relajadamente -¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-¿no es obvio?- se levanto tranquilamente de su asiento mientras tomaba el paquete que inicialmente habia ido a recoger –dejare esto en manos de Tsunade y luego me ire a Tositano… nos vemos…- Jiraiya simplemente solto una leve carcajada mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse, por lo menos ya habia tomado una buena decisión…

-- 

Dejo caer lentamente la camisa del menor en el piso mientras dejaba que sus labios se siguieran deleitando de aquella piel, acaricio lentamente el torso ahora desnudo del rubio mientras este soltaba leves gemidos al sentir aquellas manos recorrerlo, volvio a apresar los labios del ojiazul mientras posaba una mano en su nuca para profundizar mas el beso, no podia creerlo, no podia creer que una persona le provocara tantas emociones con solo una mirada, las manos de Naruto ingresaron por debajo de su camisa recorriendo los bien formados abdominales del pelinegro, y su cuerpo se estremecio al sentir las manos del mayor empezar a despojarlo de su pantalón…

-ah… espera… esto… ¿esto esta bien?...- hablo entre cortado el rubio mientras sentia como el pelinegro lo depositaba suavemente sobre la cama 

-Naruto…- la grave voz del pelinegro lo hizo estremecerce mientras este continuaba besando su cuello –dime que no lo deseas… dime que no deseas estar asi conmigo…- empezo a besar el pecho del menor quien ahora mantenia sus ojos cerrados por el placer –que no deseas mis besos…- sus dos manos se colocaron sobre la cadera del rubio empezando a bajar con lentitud su boxer –que no vibras con mi contacto… y yo me detengo…- dio un beso en una zona muy cercana a su entrepierna provocando un temblor en el cuerpo del rubio…

-no…- trago un poco de saliba al sentir las caricias del mayor -…no detengas… por favor…- una pequeña sonrisa se poso en los labios de Sasuke mientras terminaba por quitarle el boxer y empezaba a dar pequeños besos en los muslos del rubio para que se relajara

-ah…- el pequeño gemido que oyo de sus labios provoco una punzada en su entrepierna, no queria ir demasiado rapido, pero no podia evitarlo, aquel rubio era… perfecto… todo en el le gustaba y lo deseaba, deseaba poseerlo, deseaba sentirlo, aunque no terminara de entender todo lo que sentia por el…

-gira…- susurro cerca de la oreja del rubio logrando que este asintiera sumamente sonrojado, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, giro tal y como se lo habia pedido el mayor, dejando que su cara quedara oculta en el colchon ¿le iba a entregar su virginidad a un completo desconocido? Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, el no era un completo desconocido, sabia que de una manera u otra aquel pelinegro era la persona indicada, no le importaba lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, solo sabia que queria sentirlo, que queria estar con el, sintio la boca del pelinegro recorrer toda su espalda lentamente –no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante…- cerro los ojos al escuchar su voz, aquella voz tan embriagante -…solo se que no me quiero separar de ti Naruto…- volvio a sentir las manos del pelinegro sobre su caderas y como las levantaba un poco provocando un sonrojo aun mas grande en el…

-mmmh…- un gemido se escapo de los labios del rubio al sentir la lengua de Sasuke en su entrada y como lamia su interior de una manera casi increíble, una fuerte corriente recorrio su espalda y su cuerpo entero logrando que levantara su cabeza teniendo que apoyar sus manos sobre el colchon -¡ahh!- casi grito al sentir como el pelinegro habia cambiado su lengua ahora por dos sus dedos mientras comenzaba a moverlos con algo de rapidez permitiendole soltar varios gemidos que no podia retener -¡ahh!- los ahora tres dedos de Sasuke habian comenzado con un vaiven mucho mas rapido, mucho mas profundo, provocando que el rubio dejara caer momentáneamente su cabeza sobre la cama para volver a levantar con fuerza durante cada penetrada…

Las manos de Sasuke apresaron con algo de fuerza las caderas del rubio que sentia su corazon latir con fuerza y respiraba a bocandas, se quito por completo el pantalón y el boxer que aun tenia y empezo a penetrar al rubio lentamente quien mordia su labio inferior por no gritar –¡ahh!- termino de meter sus miembro en el interior del rubio respirando agitadamente por el placer que le proporcionaba, necesitaba moverse, pero sabia que Naruto debia acostumbrarse, apenas sintio como el cuerpo del rubio volvia a relajarse empezo con las penetraciones lentamente…

Una pequeña capa de sudor cubria la frente del rubio mientras sentia como el miembro de Sasuke empezaba a salir y entrar primero lentamente pero claramente podia sentir como las embestidas empezaban a tomar mayor ritmo –mmmh…- continuos gemidos se escapaban de sus labios, estaban exitado, demasiado como para que siquiera pudiera pronunciar una palabra que no fuera simples gemidos 

-mmmh… Naruto…- dio un pequeño beso en la espalda del menor aumentando las embestidas y con sus manos aun en las caderas del ojiazul, el perfecto silencio que los encerraba solo era interrumpido por los gemidos de ambos y por las ahora constantes penetraciones del rubio…

Naruto ladeo un poco su cabeza mientras sentia todo su cuerpo revolcionarse, el peliengro iba cada vez mas rapido e incluso parecia que a cada penetración lograba entrar mas en el -¡ahh!- pero faltaba algo, faltaban las manos del mayor recorrerlo, sentir como sus manos quemaban al tocarlo –por favor… ah… tocame…- pronuncio entre gemidos y de inmediato sintio las manos de Sasuke rozar su pecho lentamente como si estuviera untando alguna crema en su cuerpo, cerro los ojos, jamas en su vida habia experimentado tanto placer, las manos de Sasuke ahora empezaron a recorrer su brazos sin detener las penetraciones, tocar esa piel era lo mejor que le habia pasado en su vida…

-mmmh…- gimio al sentir como el rubio temblaba cuando habia tomado entre sus dedos una de sus tetillas, dio una fuerte estocada provocando un fuerte gemido por parte del rubio

-¡ahh!- sabia que el epliengro habia dado en una parte de su interior que lo habia echo descolocarse por completo, estuvo a punto de pedirle que volviera a dar en aquel punto pero su cerebro se desconecto por completo al sentir la mano del mayor apresar su miembro en un vaiven casi enloquecedor –mas… mas rapido… onegai…- susurro mientras su cuerpo se levantaba instintivamente por las fuertes embestidas…

El cuerpo del rubio quedo arrodillado obligando al pelinegro a quedar de la misma forma quien ahora besaba el cuello moreno del rubio que se removia de placer en sus brazos, volvio a dar en aquel punto casi enloquecedor logrando que el rubio se hiciera hacia delante pero esta vez se aferro a la cabecera de la cama para no tener que volver a agacharse, la mano de Sasuke aumento el vaiven en el miembro del rubio arrancandole gemidos cada vez mas fuertes, el ojiazul echo su cabeza hacia atrás al sentirse demasiado extasiado, sabia que pronto terminaria, Sasuke aprovecho aquel movimiento para volver a besar ese delicioso cuello –mmmh…-

-¡ahhh!- una fuerte embestida por parte del pelinegro nublo por completo al rubio permitiendole correrse en señal de que habia llegado a su final

-¡mmmh!- Sasuke solamente apreto sus labios al sentir como su miembro era apretado por el interior del rubio y casi en seguida se derramaba en su ineterior, deteniendo todo movimiento, Naruto respiraba agitadamente aun sosteniendose de la cabecera de la cama mientras sentia como el mayor un poco mas recuperado besaba su espalda aun sin salir de su interior haciendo el momento eterno y apacible…

-eso… eso ha sido… asombroso…- hablo con lo poco de aire que le quedaba y con sus ojos cerrados intentando no perder las fuerzas y caer dormido de inmediato en la cama…

-descansemos…- susurro delicadamente el mayor mientras salia de su interior y tomaba los brazos de Naruto para que este pudiera girar y recostarse en la cama junto a el, por su parte el ojiazul solamente se dejo guiar mientras se aferraba al pecho del mayor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sabia que en cualquier momento perderia la conciencia y se quedaria dormido, Sasuke solamente lo observo durante un par de segundo con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, no queria ser conciente de nada, no queria acordarse de nada, solo necesitaba saber que en estos momentos tenia entre sus brazos a la unica persona que queria a su lado de ahora en adelante…

-- 

Salio relajadamente del baño mientras secaba su castaño cabello con una toalla, ladeo levemente el rostro para ver la hora y arrugo un poco el entrecejo ya era de madrugado y Naruto ni siquiera daba señales de vida todavía, bufo un poco antes de lanzarse contra la cama y aspirar un poco de aire un poco mas relajado, habia sido una buena noche después de todo, Naruto habia encontrado al dichoso Sabaku no Gaara, sela habia pasado muy bien con Suigetsu y de paso habia comido en un buen resturante, tal y como habia querido desde el principio, solto otro suspiro no podia estar mejor…

Giro un poco su cabeza y vio su celular sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su lado y mas por inercia que por cualquier otra cosa lo tomo entre sus manos y alzo la tapa, sonrio melancólicamente al ver su rostro y el de Kakashi como protector de pantalla, ambos abrazados mientras el peliplateado besaba su frente, y el se encontraba con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas… su sonrisa se volvio ahora un poco mas alegre al recordar toda la peripecia que pasaron para esa simple foto, recordaba los gritos de Naruto diciendole a Kakashi que era un desubicado y aprovechado mientras les tomaba la foto…

Se sento en la cama mientras continuaba con su mirada fija en la foto, recordo que el tambien se la pasaba gritandole que no le metiera mano en ese instante y aun mas por que Naruto era quien les tomaba la foto, pero el como siempre solo sonreia y prometia ya no hacerlo pero apenas volvian a posar para la foto 'accidentalemnte' las manos de Kakashi volvian a resbalarse de la cadera del castaño hasta mas abajo, cosa que provoco el sonrojo de Iruka en la foto y la gran sorisa de Kakashi que se podia apreciar a pesar de que le estaba dando un beso en la frente, ademas de que sus ojos tenian un brillito especial…

Una debil lagrima corrio por su mejilla ¿en que momento se habian perdido esos dias¿acaso era verdad que Kakashi tenia a otra persona a su lado? Sabia que no tenia pruebas para decir aquello, pero es que dolia tanto cuando Kakashi llegaba demasiado cansado como para siquiera entablar una conversación, que siceramente… lo hacia dudar, pero aun asi no podia evitarlo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de la repentina frialdad por parte del peliplateado, de los constantes cansancios y de la quizas despreocupación de su parte, no podia evitar extrañarlo, no podia evitar amarlo…

Observo el telefono del hotel sin terminarse por decidir que hacer, respiro profundo y lo tomo entre sus manos y de inmediato marco el numero de su casa, sabia que seria una llamada pero necesitaba oir su voz, esucho el sonido de espera y de inmediato los nervios pudieron con el ¿Qué le diria? 'Me escape de ti por que idiotamente quiero creer que llegaras a extrañarme' eso era un mas idiota que la llamada, estaba seguro de que Kakashi estaria molesto por su partida tan repentina, pero no habia podido evitarlo…

Se armo nuevamente de valor, levanto el auricular y de una manera casi automatica volvio a marcar el mismo numero que hace un instante, nuevamente esucho el sonido de espera, y sus manos casi temblaron por la espera que se le hicieron años, hasta que por fin se escucho como levantaban el telefono -¿alo?- su corazon casi se paralizo al escuchar esa voz que tanto le encantaba -¿alo?- volvio a repetir el peliplateado, pero todas las palabras murieron en la gargante del castaño -¿Quién es?- y antes de que el peliplateado lo pudiera descubrir corto la llamada…

Era un cobarde. No había otra palabra para el, se volvió a echar en la cama esta vez abrazándose así mismo, había sido tan reconfortante oír su voz, quizás de las cosas que mas le encantaban de el, era esa voz, esa voz que dijera lo que dijera parecía querer seducirte a cada instante, suspiro una vez mas ahogando un pequeño sollozo, no queria perderlo, no queria perder a Kakashi, junto con Naruto eran las personas mas importantes que tenia en su vida, suspiro nuevamente antes de cerrar sus ojos y que un pequeños susurro casi inconciente saliera de sus labios –te extraño Kakashi…-

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**

_¡Mil disculpas por la demora! Se que en esta ocacion me he demorado mucho y oficialmente no volver a aocurrir, muchas gracias a las personas que les gusto mi fic y me han apoyado a seguirlo, espero que les haya gustado el capi y me dejen sus comentarios, hasta el proximo capi!_


	3. Indoloro

NO ME LIBERES

**NO ME LIBERES**

**CAPITULO 3: **Indoloro

Apenas volvió a dejar el teléfono en su lugar suspiro cansado ¿Por qué lo llamaban si no iban a contestar? No quiso darle mas vueltas al asunto, tomo la maleta que se encontraba a sus pies y camino hacia su carro, dejando su casa completamente segura debia salir de viaje en un par de horas y pasara lo que pasara hablaria con Iruka, dio un ultimo vistazo a su casa y un cortos supiro salio de sus labios ingreso en el auto y arranco dispuesto a encontrarse de una buena vez con Naruto e Iruka

+--+

La luz del sol se colaba por el gran ventanal iluminando el rostro de dos cuerpos desnudos en una cama, casi era medio dia y aun asi ninguno de los dos se atrevia a moverse aun, comodidad, calidez, pasion, un sin fin de emociones que los embargaban en esos momentos no les permitia si quiera moverse aun, Naruto se abrazo un poco mas a Sasuke decidido a decirle al peliengro lo que tenia que haberle dicho desde un principio –Sasuke…- su voz sono algo tituveante, una parte dentro de el rogaba por que el mayor aun estuviera dormido… pero no era asi…

-dime…-

-tengo algo muy importante que decirte…- dio pequeñas caricias en el pecho del Uchiha quien sonrio un poco al sentir esas caricias algo infantiles, tipicas de un niño asustadizo cuando acaba de hacer una travesura y no se atreve a confesarlo…

Sasuke se movio rapidamente y se coloco sobre el cuerpo del rubio mientras empezaba a besar el cuello del menor, adoraba esa fragancia exquisita que parecia solo provenir de el –dilo…-

-es que no te va a gustar… y quizas… me vas a odiar…- las palabras del ojiazul sonaban entrecortadas, Sasuke continuaba besando su cuello pero ahora acariciaba lentamente sus piernas muy cerca de su miembro…

-…nada de lo que digas podra cambiar lo que siento…- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿Lo que siente? En realidad aun no podia asegurar nada pero y… ¿si Sasuke se enamoro de el? Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios si eso hubiera pasado el seria la persona mas feliz del mundo, Sasuke no solo le encantaba, lo queria, lo queria y mucho queria permancer junto a el por siempre… debia decirselo…

-Sasuke… ¿estas seguro?-

-ya te lo dije nada de lo que digas cambiara las cosas…-

-estoy comprometido-

-¡excepto eso!- las caricias cesaron de inmediato y Sasuke separo sus labios del cuello del ojiazul quien lo observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, una venita se poso en la frente del mayor quien permanecia sobre el rubio…

-¿Sasuke?-

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?-

-dijiste que nada cambiaria las cosas-

-y yo acabo de decir ¡excepto eso!-

Sasuke se quito de inmediato de encima de Naruto y camino un poco en la habitación hasta encontrar un bóxer mientras masajeaba su sien, y continuaba poniendose su ropa, por su parte Naruto lo observaba fijamente –pero no es para tanto…-

-¿no es para tanto? ¡te vas a casar!- bufo molesto mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama pero esta vez dandole las espalda al ojiazul, definitivamente su vida era un completo asco…

-seriamente no es un compromiso…- susurro el ojiazul mientras abrazaba por la espalda al mayor –todo se soluciona con una llamada…- Sasuke agacho un poco la cabeza incapaz de moverse o si quiera responder lo que le acababa de decir Naruto ¿iba a romper su compromiso asi como asi y solo por ¡el!? Una pequeña punzada se coló en su pecho, Naruto podria estar a punto de dar un gran paso, si el rubio habia tenido el valor de sincerarse, entonces… ¿Por qué el no?

Giro de inmediato para detener al menor pero este se habia encontrado en el balcon al parecer hablando por telefono ¿Cuánto tiempo se habia quedado en las nubes? –listo…-

-¿terminaste tu compromiso?- pregunto un poco incredulo, todo no podia ser tan facil…

-no… no contestaban al telefono… pero no te preocupes lo hare de inmediato, apenas pueda…-

-Naruto espera…- tomo al ojiazul de los hombros, quien ahora ya se encontraba con su pantalón puesto, y lo sento en el borde de la cama –yo tambien tengo algo que decirte…-

-wow… dia de confesiones…- comento gracioso mientras dejaba a un lado el telefono y miraba a los ojos al pelinegro quien tambien lo observaba de la misma forma

-no te vayas a molestar… pero antes de enojarte, promete que me vas a escuchar…-

-claro- Sasuke tomo un poco de aire ante de hablar, sabia que corria el riesgo de que Naruto se alejara de el, pero necesitaba decirselo…

-yo… mi nombre no es Sabaku no Gaara…- Naruto lo miro impasible sin ningun gesto en su rostro y aquello no le gusto ni un poco al ojinegro –mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke…-

-¿bromeas?-

Sasuke simplemente nego con la cabeza y el rubio de inmediato se solto del agarre del mayor con un movimiento algo brusco que no sorprendio al mayor –promtiste escucharme…- susurro con la mirada fija en el piso, por primera vez en su vida de verdad tenia miedo, no queria que se alejara de su lado, eso menos que nada…

-¿escucharte? ¡¿escucharte?! ¡¡demonios!! ¿estas hablando en serio Gaara?- Sasuke simplemente apreto los puños -¡pero que estoy diciendo! ¡¡tu!! No eres Gaara…-

-Naruto escucha la primera vez que te vi yo…-

-¡¡callate!!- Naruto apreto con fuerza sus puños -¿Cómo te atreviste?- hablo entre diente mientras miraba con rabia al mayor quien simplemente se levanto de la cama -¿Qué fue todo esto?- el pelinegro lo miro a los ojos sin entender sus palabras -¿te inventaste todo esto para llevarme a la cama y luego deshacerte de mi?-

-¡por supuesto que no!-

-¡¿ah no?!- sonrio amargamente y empezo a caminar por la habitación recogiendo todas sus pertenencias -¡eres un imbècil! ¡no! ¡¡yo soy mas imbècil!!- tomo su camisa y su celular dispuesto a salir de la habitación -¡no te me vuelvas a acercar en toda tu vida!-

-¡Naruto espera!- tomo del brazo al menor evitando que se fuera, no queria que se fuera, las palabras no salian y el no sabia como retenerlo…

-¡¡sueltame!!- movio con fuerza su brazo -¡no me vuelvas a poner una sola mano encima!- miro con odio al mayor y salio de la habitación rapidamente…

-¡Naruto!- el grito de Sasuke lo hizo detener sus pasos mientras giraba para verlo parado en la puerta de su habitación ambos en el pasillo de aquel piso, los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a humedecerse…

-¿Qué mas quieres?- Sasuke no aguanto ver aquella expresión en el rostro del ojiazul por lo que desvió la mirada

-no puedo creer que unas simples letras no separen…-

-no son unas simples letras Sasuke…- volvio a acercarse al pelinegro y su furia aumento al ver como no se atrevía a mirararlo -¡¡jugaste con sentimientos!!- aumento el nivel de su voz llamando la atención del mayor que se sorprendió un poco al sentirlo tan cerca nuevamente -¡no te imaginas siquiera lo mucho que significaba para mi encontrarlo a el!- soltó las pertenencias que aun sostenía en sus manos y estas cayeron directo al piso -¡¡y aun así te atreviste a jugar con eso!!- tomo de las solapas al mayor quien lo miro sorprendido -¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?!-

-¡¡POR QUE ME ENAMORE DE TI!!-

Naruto retrocedio instintivamente soltando por completo a Sasuke quien lo observaba con determinación asegurando sus palabras, su cuerpo comenzo a temblar completamente ¿Qué le acababa de decir? Eso no podia ser cierto, su corazon empezó a bombear con fuerza y el seguia retrocediendo sin atreverse a despegar su mirada de la oscura del mayor que al parecer esperaba una repuesta –mientes…- murmuro bajamente mientras agachaba la mirada -¡mientes!-

-no es asi… ¡no es asi Naruto!- agarro con fuerza de los brazos al rubio haciendo que la espalda del menor chocara con una de las paredes y este cerrara los ojos con fuerza por el golpe, el corazon de Sasuke bombeaba con exagerada fuerza, sentia miles de agujas clavarse en todo su cuerpo, jamas en su vida habia pronunciado esas palabras, no, no quería perderlo, haría lo que fuera para retenerlo a su lado…

-no… mientes…- volvio a susurrar el rubio por lo que el apreto un poco mas el agarre que mantenia en sus brazos…

-no miento… yo me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi…- Naruto empezo a abrir lentamente los ojos –esa es mi unica verdad…- empezo a acercar su rostro al del ojiazul pero este de inmediato lo empujo…

-¡no te me ecerques!-

-pero…-

-¡cállate!- llevo sus manos a sus propios oídos -¡no quiero escucharte! Solo… ¡¡CALLATE!!- y sin mas salio corriendo del lugar con un par de lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, dejando completamente estupefacto a Sasuke…

+--+

-no sabia que hubiera tan buenos restaurante por aquí…-

-si solamente es de explorar…- hablo melancólicamente el castaño al recordar la manera en la que el y Kakashi habian encontrado los mejores resturantes del pais, perdiendose y sin mapa en mano, sonrio imperceptiblemente, esos dias habian sido los mejores de su vida…

-¿sabe me encanta que pasemos tiempo juntos?-

-¿eh?- Iruka giro su rostro y se sorprendio un poco al sentir a Suigetsu tan cerca de su rostro, de inmediato un sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas

-Iruka… en realidad… tu…-

-bueno creo que se hace un poco tarde y yo…- intento desviar la conversación de inmediato mientras giraba y se alejaba del peliplata, pero este de inmediato lo agarro de la cintura uniendolo a su cuerpo y haciendolo girar nuevamente…

-¿Por qué siempre huyes de mi?- susurro cerca de los labios del castaño

-yo…-

-¿acaso no te parezco apuesto?-

-no es eso… es solo que…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando los labios de Suigetsu se unieron a los suyos en un apasionado beso, Iruka abrio desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendido por la accion del peliplata…

No podía negarlo, Suigetsu era lo que había sido Kakashi, atento, cariñoso, amable, sintió una ternura indescriptible al ver como el peliplata lo besaba con los ojos cerrados y no pudo sino entregarse al beso, era conciente de que no lo queria ni lo llegaria a quererse si quiera a una decima parte de cómo amaba en realidad a Kakashi y de inmediato sus setimientos lo envolvieron, no, no podia hacerle eso a Kakashi, no le importaba si el ya no era importante para Kakashi, Kakashi siempre seria importante para el, separo de inmediato sus labios de los de Suigetsu quien lo observo un poco extrañado…

-¿Qué paso? ¿no te gusto?-

-no es eso… lo siento Suigetsu pero yo no puedo hacer esto…- alejo los brazos del peliplata de su cuerpo y se alejo unos cuantos pasos de el –yo… ya tengo a alguien muy importante en mi vida y…-

-pero… ¿Por qué no esta aqui?-

-eh…- Iruka agacho la cabeza sin saber que responder y con una inmensa tristeza recorrer todo su cuerpo, levanto un poco la mirada y pudo ver como un rubio bajaba rapidamente de un taxi e ingresaba al hotel coriendo y con un par de lagrimas resbalando por su rostro –Naruto…-

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Suigetsu mirando hacia el mismo lugar que observaba al castaño

-me tengo que ir… el es como un hijo para mi, lo siento mucho, nos vemos luego…- y se alejo corriendo hacia el interior del hotel detrás de un Naruto que presionaba con fuerza el boton que llamaba al ascensor -¡Naruto!- corrio aun mas rapido y su corazon se contrajo al ver las lagrimas del menor…

-¡Iruka!- se lanzo a los brazos del mayor y hundió su rostro en el pecho del mayor –es un idiota… lo odio… lo odio…- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una pareja salio del mismo dejandolo completamente vacio, Iruka susprio aliviado e ingresaron al ascensor cerrando las puertas y con un Naruto que se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo como cuando era un niño y sentía miedo…

+--+

-odio mi vida… odio mi vida…- suspiro nuevamente y observo la ropa y el celular que le pertenecían a cierto rubio con el cual hasta hace unos minutos todo marchaba bien, cerro sus ojos para evitar que cualquier lagrima saliera de sus ojos, su vida era un desastre, el teléfono en la habitación sonó y este lo tomo inercia -¿diga?-

-¡¡ototo!!- la alegre voz de su hermano lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo

-¿Qué demonios quieres Itachi?—

-que animos ototo…- hablo sarcásticamente el mayor –solo llamaba para ver como iba todo…-

-el trabajo perfectamente bien, pero mi vida es un desatre por tu culpa…-

-¿mi culpa? ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo Sasuke? Estoy a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ti, asi que yo no he hecho nada…-

-¡exacto! Tu deberias estar aca… de ese modo no lo hubiera conocido… de ese modo no lo hubiera lastimado ni me hubiera lastimado…- un mutuo silencio se formo entre ambos

-¿de que me estas hablando Sasuke?-

-ya no importa… todo es tu culpa Itachi…-

-¿Cómo que mi culpa?-

-Itachi… vamos ya llego el taxi…- la voz de aquel rubio se escucho por el telefono y una venita aparecio en la frente del menor ¿Por qué su hermano tenia que estar de luna de miel? Y el con su vida de desgraciado de siempre…

-sabes que Itachi… ¡hablamos cualquier otro dia que no te odie con todas las fuerzas de mi alma!-

Corto la llamada lanzando el teléfono muy lejos habia alcanzado a escuchar un 'espera Sasuke' pero prefirio ignorarlo por completo, escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y como un deprimido Suigetsu ingresaba a la habitación y recostaba en su propia cama tapando su rostro con una de las almohadas, eso era extraño ¿suigetsu callado y deprimido? Definitivamente muy extraño, pero no sentia con animos de hacer nada -¿peleaste con tu hermano?- hablo ligeramente el peliplata con la almohada aun sobre su rostro…

-¿Qué te extraña?-

-nada en verdad…-

Nuevamente se formo un silencio en aquella habitación y Sasuke decidió volver a acostarse esta vez en su cama ignorando por completo la presencia de su amigo en la otra cama –ayer no llegaste a dormir ¿cierto?- pregunto Suigetsu sin mover un solo músculo mas que los de su boca…

-aja…-

-¿y con quien estuviste?-

-no te importa-

-aja… y por lo que vi te quedaste con su camisa y su celular…-

-mejor cállate Suigetsu…- un suspiro por parte del pelinegro antecedió a sus palabras -¿y a ti que te pasa?-

-nada… la vida que es un asco…-

-¿y a mi me lo cuentas?-

-¿sabes? Creo que tuviste razón con eso de que no debíamos venir a este viaje… y no se por que pero creo que todo esto es culpa de Itachi sino fuera por el no hubiéramos venido…- se sentó en su cama soltando un pequeño suspiro –creo que seria bueno que le devolvieras todo eso al susodicho Nº 1-

-¿susodicho Nº 1?- Sasuke imito a su amigo y sentó en la cama observándolo fijamente

-me refiero al tipo con el que pasaste la noche-

-¿Por qué asumes tan fácilmente que es hombre?-

-¿Por qué no lo niegas?- se levanto y camino hacia uno de los cajones de donde saco una toalla – además te conozco lo suficiente… me voy a dar una ducha…- y sin mas se introdujo en el baño y cerro la puerta, luego de unos minutos se escucho el agua caer y Sasuke simplemente suspiro, tenia razón, iba a aclarar las cosas con Naruto fuera como fuera lo iba a hacer, no podía perderlo, no tan fácilmente…

+--+

-tranquilo Naruto…- hablo consolante el castaño mientras acariciaba las hebras doradas del menor, hace mucho que habia dejado de llorar pero aun así no se habia separado de su cuerpo -…ahora dime que te sucedió ¿Dónde esta tu camisa?-

-todo es culpa de Sasuke…- hablo lentamente mientras se alejaba un poco del mayor y se sentaba frente a el

-¿Sasuke? ¿Quién es el?-

-Sasuke es Gaara…-

-¿Que?- Iruka masajeo un poco su sien –Naruto si no me hablas claro no te puedo entender absolutamente nada…- el rubio solamente suspiro…

-Gaara no es el…- Iruka arrugo un poco el entrecejo –su nombre en realidad es Uchiha Sasuke… si mal no recuerdo… todo sucedió demasiado rapido entre gritos y reclamos…-

-Naruto cuentame todo desde el principio ¿de acuerdo?- Naruto respiro profundo y volvia hablar con mas tranquilidad…

-con el que me dejaste ayer no era Sabaku no Gaara su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, el y yo pasamos la noche juntos…- Naruto agacho un poco la cabeza podia sentir la mirada acusadora por parte del mayor –y hoy en la mañana yo le confese que estaba comprometido por lo que el descidio confesarme que no era Gaara y ahí comenzamos a discutir y todo termino sumamente mal… Iruka por favor no me regañes… yo se que me equivoque…-

Iruka simplemente suspiro y volvio a abrazar al menor –no te preocupes… yo sabia que algo asi iba a pasar… no todo puede ser tan facil… toma esto como una experiencia Naruto…- acariciaba lentamente la espalda del menor mientras este se deja abrazar tranquilamente…

-el… el en realidad me gustaba…- susurro mientras se aferraba mas a la ropa –pero… dolio mucho su mentira… senti como si hubiera estado jugando con mis sentimientos todo el tiempo… como si se riera a mi espalda de lo ingenuo y estupido que soy…- Iruka simplemente lo abrazo con mas fuerza intentando darle mas fuerzas al menor…

-Naruto sabes lo que hay que hacer ahora ¿verdad?-

-si…- se alejo un poco del cuerpo del castaño y lo miro a los ojos –nos vamos… ya no quiero volver a verlo, nunca mas…- se levanto de la cama y camino hasta uno de los roperos y saco una camisa sencilla la cual se puso casi de inmediato –voy a comprar los boletos de avión, nos vamos mañana mismo de aquí si es que no encuentro pasajes para esta misma noche… regreso enseguida- respiro profundo tratando de no volver a divisar dolor y le sonrio al mayor, mientras tomaba unas llaves y salia de la habitación…

+--+

Se bajo con tranquilidad del taxi y observo el hermoso hotel antes sus ojos, suspiro un poco resignado e ingreso de inmediato al edificio no sin antes pedir en recepcion el nuemro de la habitación del rubio, quien al parecer compartia con el castaño que estaba junto el ese dia, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el ingreso en este sin fijarse en el ojiazul que salia del otro ascensor en ese mismo momento, espero unos cuantos segundo antes de que las puertas se volvieran a abrir y miro la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en sus manos, las pertenencias de Naruto, el pequeño ruido que emitio el ascensor lo saco de sus pensamientos logrando que saliera del lugar y caminara por los pasillos hacia la habitación que le habian indicado…

Vio la puerta frente a sus ojos sin atreverse a llamar, mordio su labio inferior y por un vago segundo pudo recordar las caricias del rubio, su cuerpo se estremecio por completo al recordar aquello, pero de inmediato sacudio su cabeza tenía que despabilarse, dio un par de golpes en la puerta y escucho unos pasos acercarse hasta abrirla por completo, pero se sorprendio un poco al ver al castaño frente a el…

-eh… disculpa esta…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar sintió el puño de Iruka impactar en su nariz logrando que se estrellara con la pared detrás de el…

+--+

Leia tranquilamente un libro que sostenia en las manos mientras permanecia atento a los llamados de los aviones, su vuelo habia tenido una escala imprevista, lo cual habia demorado su llegada a Italia, suspiro un poco cansado mientras cerraba su libro no podia concentrarse, no cuando estaba a tan poco de llegar, definitivamente últimamente la suerte no estaba de su parte, bufo un poco mientras se recostaba un poco en su asiento, sentia su cuerpo cansado pero por lo menos sentia el alivio de estar en algo a lo cual podria denominar vacaciones, por lo menos en cierta forma, después de todo no todos los dias Tsunade le daba vacaciones…

Escucho como anunciaban la salida de su vuelo y sonrio abiertamente, por fin podria salir, esperaba que no hubieran mas paradas imprevistas, por que sino en ese momento definitivamente termianaba por explotar, tomo la maleta que tenia a un lado y guardo su libro para luego encaminarse hacia abordaje…

+--+

-toma…- Iruka le extendio una pequeña bolsa con hielo para que el pelinegro se lo pusiera en el tabique –solo fue un impulso…- le comento mientras veia la mueca de dolor que hacia el menor al ponersela sobre la nariz…

-no te preocupes… creo que lo merezco…-

-¿crees?- cruzo sus brazos aun parado frente al pelinegro quien se encontraba sentado en una de las camas

-de acuerdo me lo merecia…- saco por un momento el hielo para poder masajear un poco su nariz -¿sabes donde esta Naruto? necesito entregarle esto…- dijo señalando la bolsa a su lado –y hablar con el…-

-en primera… me alegra que hayas venido a dejar sus cosas… esa es una de sus camisas favoritas… y en segunda dudo que el en realidad quiera hablar contigo…-

-por favor es muy importante…-

-prefiero no meterme ¿Sasuke cierto?- el pelinegro simplemente asintio –bien, escucha Sasuke, Naruto acaba de salir para comprar los pasajes de regreso, hoy o mañana salimos de viaje…- Sasuke solto la bolsa de hielo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no, eso no podia ser, Naruto no se podia marchar asi como asi…

-escucha por favor…- se levanto quedando a la altura del castaño –no dejes que se valla yo necesito hablar con el, es muy importante, el tiene que entenderme…-

-la mentira le dolio mucho, y dudo que en realidad pueda perdonarte…-

-no… no… escucha yo se que cometi un error… ¿pero no es todo esto una locura? Andar detrás de alguien que no conoces solo por que un tablero te lo dijo… y desechar al resto de personas de tu lado…-

-mira… ya te dije que yo no pienso intervenir, asi que no me pidas ayudas…-

-Iruka-san…- hablo recordando el nombre del mayor e indicandole que se sentara –quieras o no te inmiscuirás por que lo quieres eso se te nota y te preocupa lo que le pase ¿acaso no es peligroso que el ande por ahí en busca de un completo desconocido?-

-tienes razon… podria pasarle lo mismo que le paso contigo…- Sasuke suspiro un poco molesto…

-el… es muy importante para mi…- se sento nuevamente en la cama junto al castaño mientras apretaba sus propias manos y las veia fijamente –tan solo fue una mentira… sabia que si no lo hacia no lo volveria a ver… yo no deberia estar aquí pero lo estoy, por negocios, aquel dia camine para despejarme un poco, alguien choco conmigo y lo vi…- una sonrisa se poso en sus labios –habia algo en sus ojos que nunca antes habia visto… algo que… hizo que mi corazon latiera como nunca antes lo habia hecho… entonces pense que si aparecia alguna señal que indicara que pudieramos estar juntos entonces intentaria acercarmele… entonces tu te acercaste y me mencionaste lo de ese nombre… y asi pasaron las cosas… yo me termine enamorando como un estupido, aunque suene loco me enamore en una noche… y no quiero que se aleje de mi…-

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre ambos antes de que el suspiro por parte del castaño interrumpiera el mutismo –eso… es muy romantico… pero no cambia las cosas…-

-¡ay por favor!- exclamo un poco molesto levantandose nuevamente de la cama -¡es solo un nombre! ¡¡Son simples letras!!-

-pero no cambia las cosas ya te lo dije… mentiras son mentiras y punto…- la mirada del castaño se perdio en las calles de la ciudad que el balcon de su habitación le ofrecia…

+--+

Naruto suspiro unas vez mas y se abrazo un poco asi mismo debido al frio que comenzaba a hacer los pasajes de avion que permanecian en su pantalón estaban ahí ya desde hace unos minutos, solto un pequeño suspiro aun tenia el rostro de Sasuke muy fijo en su mente y obviamente no iba a ser tan facil de olvidar, suspiro una vez mas e ingreso al hotel, se habia demorado un par de horas asi que de seguro Iruka aun estaria en el hotel, entro al edificio y subio al asensor casi de inmediato, todo ese viaje habia resultado un desastre ¿Cómo se habia colado tan dentro de su corazon ese pelinegro en una sola noche? Saco las llaves de su pantalón y abrio la puerta de la habitación que compartia con Iruka…

Se lanzo en su cama boca abajo y respiro profundo, alcanzo a escuchar la ducha lo cual indicaba que el mayor demoraria un poco en salir –bien… a comportarnos como adultos-ttebayo…- dijo algo triste mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a sacar su ropa para guardarla en una maleta…

-¿Qué haces?- giro de inmediato al ver al castaño salir del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con otra secando su cabello…

-guardo nuestras cosas para mañana, el vuelo sale a las nueve, pero hay que estar ahí un par de horas antes…-

-entonces si va enserio…-

-por supuesto que si…- continuo guardando las cosas –siempre tuviste razon… todo esto solo es una locura, mira que andar atrás de un simple nombre…-

-¿Y Sasuke?- los movimientos de Naruto cesaron al escuchar ese nombre pero de inmediato continuo con lo que estaba haciendo como si aquello no le importara

-el solo fue un error…-

-estas loco por el Naruto admítelo…-

-¡eso no es cierto! Yo… ¡lo odio!-

-perfecto…- hablo calmadamente el mayor mientras buscaba algo de ropa para ponerse –por que eso fue lo que le dije cuando vino a dejar tus cosas y a pedir que hablara contigo para que lo perdonaras…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡tu le dijiste eso?!- Naruto giro de inmediato para ver al castaño quien parecía muy relajado

-si… no que no te importa…- el rubio mordió su labio inferior, tenia razón acababa decir eso, pero una cosa era lo que decía y otra lo que en realidad sentía…

-tienes razón…- murmuro entre dientes –eso es lo mejor…- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a girar y continuar guardando sus pertenencias en la maleta…

+--+

La noche habia llegado y en uno de los edificios mas elegantes de la ciudad un desfile de moda se llevaba acabo, los camarografos gastaban casi todos los rollos de sus camaras en la pasarala, en los exclusivos invitados, compuestos por famosos, por grande empresarios y gente de la realeza, definitivamente todo un evento, Sasuke se encontraba tranquilamente sentado frente a uno de los laterales de la pasarela en primera fila junto a Suigetsu, por suerte era el ultimo desfile de la temporada, por lo menos al ultimo que ellos deberian asistir, ambos vestidos elegantemente lastimosamente no habian podido despitar a todos los periodistas asi que ya les habian tomado varias fotos, y el no se encntraba precisamente con ganas de todo esto, lo unico que reamente queria era ver a Naruto…

Las modelos continuaban con su desfile muchas de ellas enviandole miradas insinuantes al menor de los Uchiha quien ignoraba por completo la presencia del resto del mundo en ese momento, tenia que disculparse con Naruto y lograr su perdon –ya se…- una idea cruzo por su mente –pero si hago eso…- se debatió internamente entre lo correcto y lo que no lo era, entre su felicidad y la del rubio suspiro derrotado, ya tenia una idea y en este mismo momento comenzaria a armarla…

+--+

-el taxi que llamó ya esta afuera…- anuncio amablemente una mujer al rubio y al castaño que se encontraban en el living del lugar…

-bien ya es hora…- comento Iruka mientras tomaba sus maletas y veia como Naruto hacia lo mismo sin una expresión en el rostro, ya había amanecido y justo en este momento estaban caminando hacia el taxi que los llevaria al aeropuerto, de alguna forma no queria irse, no queria que Naruto se fuera asi, extrañamente habia sentido siceras las palabras del pelinegro el dia de ayer, y Naruto… Naruto obviamente sentia algo por Sasuke…

-¡Naruto!- los dos giraron para ver como un Sasuke algo agitado corria hacia ellos, pero el rubio simplemente continuo subiendo sus maletas al auto -¡Naruto espera un momento!-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- hablo con algo de desprecio mientras Iruka preferio alejarse un poco ayudando al chofer del taxi a subir las maletas a la parte trasera del auto…

-necesito que hablemos…-

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con un completo desconocido…-

-Naruto por favor escucha…-

-ya te dije… por cierto algo que se me olvidaba…- Sasuke vio un poco sorprendido como el rubio se acercaba a el y lo tomaba de las solapas de su camisa acercando sus rostros pero un fuerte rodillazo en su entrepierna lo hizo gritar de dolor -hasta nunca…-

Sasuke permaneció unos segundos un poco agachado por el dolor que el ojiazul le habia provocado pero apenas vio como Naruto estaba por subir al taxi comenzo a corre tras el vehiculo –esperen…- el auto arranco y Sasuke hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para poder correr un poco mas a pesar de su dolor -¡¡Naruto espera!!- Iruka golpeo levemente el hombro del conductor en seña de que disminuiera la velocidad…

-¿Iruka que haces?- pregunto consternado Naruto

-escúchalo…-

-no quiero…- el rubio simplemente se cruzo de brazos mientras dirigia su mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera el pelinegro que en es momento ya había alcanzado en auto…

-¡¡Naruto es importante!!- empezo a golpear la ventana del auto pero el rubio lo ignoraba por completo -¡¡es sobre Gaara!!- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y su mueca de disgusto se borro por una de asombro -¡¡lo encontré!!-

-detenga el auto- indico de inmediato Iruka y pudo ver como en ese escazo segundo Sasuke y Naruto se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Sasuke olvidando por completo su dolor, y Naruto olvidando su rabia…

-¿Qué has dicho?- pronuncio levemente el rubio…

-lo encontré… lo encontré para ti Naruto…- el rubio abrió la puerta del taxi y se bajo del mismo para que dar frente al pelinegro quien respiraba un poco agitado…

-¿no me estas mintiendo?- pregunto un poco inseguro mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza

-no…- negó con la cabeza –esta en Livorno queda un poco lejos pero nosotros los podemos llevar en carro…-

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-

-yo… ayer te lo dije…- el pelinegro desvió la mirada sintiendo su corazón achicarse al ver el brillo de esperanza que se formo en el ojiazul al escuchar el nombre del tal Gaara –además… quería que me disculparas por todo…- sintió el cuerpo del ojiazul junto al suyo en un hermoso abrazo…

-arigato… Sasuke…-

Iruka bajo del taxi y observo como Naruto se separaba un poco de un pelinegro que se encontraba un poco sonrojado por el acto del menor -¿y bien?- hablo tranquilamente mientras se arrimaba a la puerta del vehiculo -¿nos vamos o nos quedamos?-

-nos vamos- hablo un sonriente Naruto –pero no a Japón… nos vamos a ¡Livorno!- Iruka simplemente suspiro ¿Por qué nada de esto lo sorprendía?

+--+

-muchas gracias…- hablo tranquilamente Kakashi mientras le entregaba dinero al conductor y suspiraba sumamente agotado, habia sido un viaje extremadamente largo y cansado y de paso no había podido dormir –disculpe…- dijo levemente a la mujer que se encontraba frente a un computador en la recepción…

-¿si digame?- un leve rubor se fromo en las mejillas de la mujer al divisar al hombre frente a ella, era realmente muy apuesto…

-estoy buscando a Umino Iruka y a Uzumaki Naruto me dijeron que ellos se estaban hospedando aquí…-

-si, permitame un momento…-

Kakashi dejo la maleta en el piso y respiro profundo, necesita una buena ducha y dormi durante varias horas –Señor…- el peliplateado giro de inmediato –lo sentimos pero los dos señores se marcharon esta mañana…-

-¿esta segura?-

-asi es… firmaron hace un par de horas su salida…-

-ya veo…- suspiro un poco decepcionado –por si acaso no sabe hacia donde fueron…-

-mmmh… la verdad mi turno empezo a hace media hora si desea puedo preguntarle a una compañera que de seguro los debe haber entendido…-

-se lo agradecería mucho…- dijo con una sonrisa por lo que la mujer se sonrojo aun mas y se alejo a hablar con su amiga…

Recorrió con la vista el lugar, era un buen hotel, no podía negarlo, pero definitivamente no tenia ánimos para nada –Señor… mi amiga dijo que al parecer iban de regreso a Japón pero un joven los detuvo y alcanzo a escuchar que iban para Livorno…-

-¿Livorno? ¿Dónde es eso?-

-queda un poco lejos de aquí, pero tenemos uno de nuestros hoteles por alla si lo desea podemos pedir un vehiculo disponible para huéspedes viajeros para que lo lleven para alla…-

-eso seria perfecto…- dijo un poco mas aliviado…

-pero tendria que esperar hasta mañana en la tarde…-

-¿mañana en la tarde? ¿no podria ser antes?-

-lo siento, pero todos los autos estan ocupados y otros se encuentran en reparacion… si lo desea por hoy puede hospedarse en una habitación…-

-esta bien- hablo derrotado, estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir con su travesia, si ya habia llegado alli, a esas alturas no se iba a echar para atrás…

+--+

Fueron algunas horas de viaje, Sasuke se encontraba junto a Suigetsu adelante mientras Iruka y Naruto habian preferido ir en la parte de atrás, Iruka habia evitado las preguntas de donde se conocia con Suigetsu puesto que este lo saludo muy familiarmente, de verdad que no esperaba que el fuera el amigo de Sasuke, mientras tanto Naruto no podia evitar la sonrisa en su rostro, el castaño suspiro un poco, sin quererlo Naruto estaba siendo egoísta, se habia olvidado por completo del pelinegro quien a ratos veia con una mueca de tristeza marcada en su rostro, después de todo Iruka siempre habia sido muy observador…

-bien… ya llegamos…- hablo tranquilamente el peliplata mientras estacionaba el auto en uno de los hoteles mas caros de la ciudad, Naruto se quito las gafas que llevaba puesto que el auto era un descapotable…

-¿Sasuke estas seguro?-

-si, vamos…- los cuatro ingresaron al hotel y observaron como el pelinegro preguntaba por alguien en recepcion y el empleado le señalaba un lugar –esta en la piscina…- dijo tranquilamente mientras se encaminaban hacia el lugar en un extraño silencio…

-¿y como lo ubicaste?- pregunto Iruka mientras tambien se quitaba sus gafas…

-tengo muchos contactos gracias a mis negocios… solo tuve que preguntar en un par de hoteles y listo…- el sol volvio a darles a todos en el rostro mientras veian varias piscinas en el lugar y a mucha gente andar de aquí por alla –me dijeron que estaba en la piscina central, supongo que ha de ser la mas grande…- todos dirigieron sus vistas a aquella piscina donde por suerte no habia mucha gente puesto que al parecer era muy honda…

-¿y como vamos a saber que es el?- pregunto el rubio mientras observaba a todos los presentes

-pues…-

-¡¡Gaara!!- todos giraron rapidamente al ver como una muchacha de cabello castaño se acercaba a un pelirrojo que se encontraba al borde de la piscina, la muchacha hablo cortamente con el hombre quien nego con la cabeza por lo que la muchacha simlemente asintio algo triste y se marcho del lugar, el pelirrojo simplemente camino por una de las tablas y se lanzo de un clavado, que verdaderamente sorprendio a muchos, un clavado digno para una competencia, todos observaban fijamente al pelirrojo era realmente como sacado de una película, era realmente apuesto, con buen cuerpo y al parecer atletico… simplemente perfecto…

-bien… ¿Qué esperas dobe?- hablo Sasuke mientras permanecia con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y con una extraña mirada en sus ojos…

-yo… bueno…- Naruto giro para ver al pelinegro quien extrañamente le regalo un pequeña sonrisa intentando darle animos

-vamos dobe… después se te escapa y yo ya no te vuelvo ayudar…- Naruto sonrio abiertamente, levanto la mirada y observo el gesto que hacia Iruka indicandole que fuera de una vez…

-de acuerdo ahí voy- hablo lo mas seguro que pudo mientras se encamiba al pelirrojo quien se encontraba saliendo de la piscina…

Sus nervios se dispararon a mil "_es realmente muy apuesto dattebayo…" _penso mientras se acercaba al mayor _"aunque no lo es tanto como Sasuke_" sus pasos se detuvieron al razonar sus pensamientos ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Sacudio un poco su cabeza y continuo caminando hasta donde se encontraba el mayor, tomo un poco de aire para darse fuerzas, esta vez no se equivocaria, esta vez no iria tan rapido, esta vez lo tomaria todo con calma, no dejaria que sus impulsos dominaran la situación…

-eh… etto… hola…- dijo algo nervioso mientras veia como el pelirrojo secaba un poco su cuerpo con una toalla

-hola- contesto secamente mientras continuaba con lo suyo

-bueno… esto te parecera extraño pero… yo…- penso por un momento lo que iba a decir pero decidio que era mejor omitir la parte del tablero, si le decia eso de seguro pensaria que era un loco o un infantil, ademas de que el parecia ser de esos tipos que son serios –yo… queria invitarte a almorzar…-

-¿almorzar?- pregunto mientras dejaba la toalla a un lado…

-si… bueno… jeje… yo se que todo esto te puede sonar raro de alguien que se te acaba de presentar y todo eso pero…-

-esta bien- Naruto dibujo una cara de sorpresa en su rostro –acepto, nos vemos en la entrada del hotel en una hora…- el pelirrojo tomo sus cosas y le dio una diminuta sonrisa al menor quien se sonrojo un poco

-etto… ¡mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!- hablo un poco alto al ver como el mayor empezaba a alejarse de su vista hacia el interior del hotel…

-de acuerdo… el mió es Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara…- levanto la mano en señal de despedida y se marcho del lugar dejando a un sonriente Naruto con las manos cerca de su pecho…

Apenas reacciono corrió de inmediato hacia donde se encontraban Iruka, Suigetsu y Sasuke -¡lo hice! ¡lo hice! ¡¿lo oyeron?! ¡¡Acepto salir conmigo a almorzar!!- dijo feliz mientras su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro

-¿estas seguro de todo esto Naruto?- pregunto Iruka poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del menor…

-por supuesto…- vio al pelinegro frente a el y sonrió –muchas gracias Sasuke… todo esto es gracias a ti…- lo abrazo con fuerza y se separo de el con una sonrisa –vamos Iruka vamos a registrarnos en una habitación que necesito darme una duche y…- iba hablando el ojiazul mientras jalaba de un brazo al castaño quien miraba al pelinegro con algo de tristeza…

-ese chico…- hablo Suigetsu al ver que los dos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente –de verdad te gusta ¿ne?-

-eso ya no importa…- hablo el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia el interior del hotel con sus manos aun en sus bolsillos, a partir de aquí, muchas cosas interesantes estaban por pasar…

**FIN CAPITULO TRES**

_Si… se que me he demorado un montón de tiempo en actualizar este fic, pero es que últimamente me he puesto escribir mucho otros dos fics que ten (cosa que no me justifica por completo) pero es que tampoco queria escribir por escribir, asi que espero que les haya gustado el capi y me dejen su opinión, y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron su review en el capi pasado, son muy importantes, ¡hasta el proximo capi!_


	4. Reincidencia

NO ME LIBERES

**NO ME LIBERES**

**CAPITULO 4: **Reincidencia

El viento sopaba sin mucha intensidad mientras en rubio y un pelirrojo comían tranquilamente en uno de los mejores restaurantes del lugar -¿y que tal? ¿A que te dedicas?- hablo tranquilamente el ojiazul mientras bebía un poco de vino en una de las mesas cercanas al balcón…

-soy actor…- el mayor movió un poco el contenido de su copa y bebió el contenido

-¿actor? Wow… eso debe ser increíble ¿supongo… que estas de vacaciones…?-

-no actualmente estoy haciendo un trabajo…-

-¡¿de verdad?! ¿y en que?-

-es para… ¡nadie! Bueno no es seguro…- hablo un poco nervioso ante la mirada de extrañeza que le envió el ojiazul –bueno quiero decir que aun no es seguro… por que… no me han contestado y eso… ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?-

Naruto lo miro con duda pero aun así volvió a sonreír dispuesto a que nada arruinara ese perfecto momento –de acuerdo… bueno yo aun estudio en la universidad me faltan un par de años para terminar…-

-ya veo… a de ser muy emocionante la vida de estudiante…-

-¿Cómo tu no estudias?- el rubio ladeo un poco el rostro…

-no-

-ah… ya veo… ya terminaste de estudiar actuación…- dedujo mientras comía un poco del postre que le habían traído luego de que ambos terminaran su almuerzo…

-yo nunca estudie la universidad…- comento frescamente el mayor –para ser actor no es tan indispensable haber estudiado, por lo menos no es un requisito necesario…- el pelirrojo observo su vino antes de continuar –basta con una cara bonita, un buen cuerpo y creo que yo cumplo con esos requisitos ¿no pequeño?- Naruto sonrió débilmente sin saber como responderle al comentario, aquello no le había gustado como había sonado, sumamente superficial y vacío, un punto en contra del pelirrojo "_Sasuke también en muy apuesto e incluso un poco prepotente pero aun así el no se comporta como lo esta haciendo Gaara… ¡ah demonios! Tengo que dejar de pensar en Sasuke a cada momento…" _Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza intentando borrar la imagen del pelinegro…

-¿sucede algo?- el pelirrojo acerco su rostro al ojiazul quien retrocedió de inmediato al ver la cercanía que había cortado el mayor, pero… ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Se suponía que debía sentirse bien junto a Gaara… se suponía pero no era así… sonrió y se acomodo un poco en su asiento…

-no es nada, estoy bien…- sonrió un poco mas y decidió esforzarse todavía mas por estar con el pelirrojo, debía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, el era su único problema…

+--+

-¡listo! Ya me canse…- Suigetsu se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el balcón donde el Uchiha se encontraba tranquilamente parado observando la playa que tenia como paisaje –salgamos algún lugar Sasuke no podemos pasarnos todo el día encerrados… yo también estoy deprimido pero no por eso pienso malgastar esta hermosa ciudad…-

-son diferente tipos de depresión Suigetsu…- el pelinegro se recargo en el barandal mientras continuaba viendo las olas romper en la playa –yo soy mas sedentario así que prefiero quedarme… tu eres mas… la verdad no encuentro la palabra para describirte… pero tu te quitas la depresión saliendo… el caso es que si tu no eres capaz de deprimirte conmigo a mi manera… ¿Por qué crees que iría a deprimirme contigo a tu manera?-

El peliplata lo miro con una cara de extrañeza al máximo mientras un pequeño tic se dejaba ver en su ojo izquierdo -¡¿Qué demonios acabas de decir Sasuke?!- miro de un lado a otro y bufo molesto -¡no te entendí nada!- el pelinegro solo sonrió levemente al ver la desesperación de su amigo por entender sus palabras…

-que si yo me deprimo… que si el se deprime… su manera… mi manera…- susurraba intentando analizar la larga frase que hace un momento le había dicho el ojinegro…

-de acuerdo vamos a salir…- el mayor sonrió con un suspiro de alivio –pero en la noche… ahora quiero ir a hacer algo mas ¿de acuerdo?-

Suigetsu suspiro con resignación por lo menos saldría, y la verdad prefería salir mas tarde que salir solo, no le apetecía salir completamente solo en una noche de parejas, en las que todos salían a pasear por la playa, andaban en cruceros, salían a cenar, se declaraban, por lo menos tendría a Sasuke a su lado para fastidiarlo –esta bien, por lo menos me das tiempo para ducharme y dormir un rato… después de todo conduje demasiado hacia acá…- camino hacia uno de los roperos mientras sacaba una toalla y oía al azabache salir de la habitación…

+--+

Naruto giro para darle la espalda a la puerta de su habitación y poder ver a los ojos al pelirrojo frente a el –muchas gracias me la he pasado muy bien…- una sonrisa se poso en sus labios y al ver como el mayor se acercaba hacia el, no pudo sino ponerse completamente nervioso "_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago dattebayo?_" su respiración se comenzó a acelerar y decidió hacer lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza, desvió el rostro dejando que los labios del pelirrojo se posaran en su mejilla –jeje… de verdad gracias por todo…-

El mayor solamente sonrió y coloco sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos alejándose a cierta distancia del ojiazul quien le sonreía nerviosamente -¿te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?-

-¿esta noche?- Naruto lo miro dudoso una parte dentro de el le gritaba que no fuera, que no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo junto al pelirrojo que se alejara de el y fuera buscar a Sasuke, pero otra parte le gritaba que estaba esforzándose muy poco y que le respondiera de inmediato que si puesto que al parecer le gustaba al mayor y que además de todo no podía echar a la basura el esfuerzo de Sasuke por encontrarlo… lo que no terminaba de entender es ¿Por qué Sasuke aparecía en sus dos pensamientos?

-bueno…- hablo titubeante mientras miraba al piso…

-si quieres puedes pedirle a alguien que te acompañe… después de todo nos acabamos de conocer si asi te sientes mas seguro por mi habría ningún problema…- el mayor le regalo una sonrisa sorprendiendo un poco al ojiazul por su actitud, ese era el Gaara que el quería encontrar…

-¿en serio no tendrías problemas?-

-por supuesto que no, me encantaría invitarte a algún lugar esta noche…- la sonrisa de Naruto se agrando mientras asentía con muchos más ánimos…

-esta bien-

-perfecto entonces los paso a recoger a la ocho en punto, a las nueve sale un barco tipo crucero a recorrer las playas, durara hasta la madrugada, habra fiesta, baile, juegos artificiales, esos paseos son los mejores…-

-¿en serio? Suena increíble…

-lo es…- hablo susurrante el mayor mientras se aceraba al rubio –pero a tu lado esta noche sera mucho mejor que cualquier otra Naruto…- deposito un beso en la frente del menor quien se sonrojo por el contacto y lentamente se alejo de su vista hasta acercarse al ascensor…

El Uzumaki ingreso a la habitación, cerrando la puerta y recargandose en ella con una sonrisa completamente embelesada, ESE era definitivamente el Gaara que el habi esperado encontrar, suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba perfectamente las palabras que le habia dedicado el pelirrojo, su voz tan sensual, y su dulce beso de despedida –veo que te fue muy bien…- la voz de Iruka logro sacarlo de inmediato de sus pensamientos mientras sonreia y caminaba hacia la cama para empezar a desvestirse…

-mas que bien Iruka… al principio creo que no congeniamos muy bien… pero luego… al parecer le gusto mucho-ttebayo…- hablo sonriente mientras se sacaba los zapatos quedando apenas en bóxer…

-pues me alegro mucho por ti… pero ¿y Sasuke?- el rubio detuvo sus pasos en la mitad de la habitación mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza…

-el… es muy especial, pero Gaara… el es el indicado…-

-¿estas seguro?-

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

Iruka solamente suspiro y le acerco una toalla al menor –por que tu voz sonó titubeante… Naruto ¿estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres?-

-si, por cierto esta noche nos acompañaras a un crucero…- hablo cambiando de tema de inmediato…

-¿un crucero?- el castaño enarco una ceja –no quiero hacer de violinista Naruto…-

-por favor acompáñanos…-

-¿no te sientes seguro con el?-

-no es eso… pero creo que sería bueno que vinieras…-

El castaño solamente lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien que responderle, aunque si lo pensaba el rubio tenia razón, debía acompañarlo, si lo necesitaba el estaría para el ojiazul siempre –esta bien…-

-¡arigato Iruka!- el rubio se abrazo feliz al mayor quien sonrió paternalmente mientras lo abrazaba…

+--+

Sasuke había caminado durante varias horas por las calles de la ciudad, no era muy su estilo salir por ahí simplemente a pasear pero en estos momentos necesitaba estar completamente solo y pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, levanto un poco la mirada y pudo darse cuenta claramente como ya había anochecido y decidió hacerle una pequeña visita al rubio antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, camino a un paso un poco mas rápido en dirección al hotel donde se encontraba hospedado el ojiazul…

En unos cuantos minutos y el pelinegro ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación del menor, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios antes de golpearla levemente -¡un momento!- aquella voz del castaño la reconocio de inmediato por lo que instintivamente retrocedio, solo para evitar que lo volviera a recibir con un golpe -¿Sasuke?- una vez abrio la puerta el mayor enarco una ceja sin comprender el por que de la presencia del pelinegro…

-quiero… hablar con Naruto…-

-de acuerdo pasa…- se movio un poco para darle acceso al Uchiha -¡Naruto te espero abajo apresurate!-

-si, salgo de inmediato…-

Luego de unos segundos escucho la puerta cerrarse, si se fijaba bien Iruka habia salido bien vestido y arreglado "_lo mas seguro es que salgan esta noche…_" camino tranquilamente dentro de la habitación mientras miraba una leva oscura colocada sobre la cama junto con una camisa azul marino, la rozo levemente y sento junto a la cama esperando que saliera del baño, ahora que lo recordaba Iruka no le habia avisado a Naruto que estaba en la habitación -¡¡AHH!! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Sasuke?- el rubio se arrimo al umbral de la puerta del baño un poco sobresaltado por la presencia del pelinegro puesto que pensaba que estaba solo…

-vine a hablar contigo…- Naruto se relajo notablemente al verlo, con una camisa polo negra que se le acomodaba muy bien al cuerpo y un jean, se veía demasiado bien, definitivamente todo lo quedaba muy bien al Uchiha…

-¿y de que querias hablarme?- intento hablar lo mas natural que pudo puesto que la presencia del mayor lo ponia sumamente nerviosos, camino hasta el espejo mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello, apenas se encontraba con un pantalón de tela a la cadera…

-¿Cómo te fue con Gaara?- Naruto giro de inmediato y se sorprendio al ver como Sasuke le ofrecia la camisa mientras continuaba sentado en la cama…

-muy bien…- tomo lentamente la camisa y se la coloco de la misma forma mientras la empezaba a abotonar –precisamente esta noche vamos a salir…-

-ya veo…-

-tengo… quedarte las gracias Sasuke sino hubiera sido por ti… me hubiera ido sin conocerlo…- termino de abotonar su camisa y camino nuevamente hacia la comoda para buscar su colonia…

-no debes agradecérmelo…- murmuro levemente Sasuke mientras se colocaba detrás del menor con la leva en sus manos, Naruto solo estiro los brazos permitiéndole al pelinegro que le terminara de colocar la leva, un sonrojo acudió a las mejillas del ojiazul mientras percibía claramente el aroma del Uchiha, aquello no hizo mas que provocar que el cuerpo del Uzumaki se estremeciera al recordar los abrazos, los besos y las caricias del mayor la noche anterior, inconcientemente cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar por los recuerdos…

Cuando la leve quedo completamente abrochada al cuerpo del rubio, Sasuke no pudo evitar recostar su quijada en el hombro del menor mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del ojiazul, cerro los ojos igual que Naruto y ambos permanecieron asi varios segundos antes de que el ojiazul se moviera con algo de brusquedad al darse cuenta en la posición que se encontraban –gra…gracias…- susurro mientras evitaba la mirada del pelinegro y buscaba su billetera "_¿Qué me pasó…?_" Naruto sentía su cuerpo temblar todavía mientras buscaba sus pertenencias ante la atenta mirada del ojinegro…

-Naruto…- su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar la voz de Sasuke –te deseo mucha suerte…- giro de inmediato y se sorprendio al ver la pequeña sonrisa que tenia el Uchiha en ese momento –te deseo toda la suerte que no tuviste conmigo… y que encuentres en el lo que tanto estas buscando…- se acerco lentamente al rubio quien sentia su respiración faltarle, las manos de Sasuke tomaron con una extraña lentitud las mejillas morenas de Naruto y esto lo miro sin terminar de reaccionar y antes de que el ojizul pudiera reflexionar, Sasuke juntos sus labios en un simple contacto, apenas rozando sus labios –hasta pronto…-

Naruto solamente se quedo ahí… completamente estático viéndolo salir de la habitación y con su corazón a punto de salir disparado de su pecho ¿Por qué no lo había detenido? ¿Por qué? Si cuando Gaara había intentado acercarse el de inmediato había reaccionado… pero en cambio con Sasuke ¿Por qué no se había movido?

+--+

Llevaban un par de horas dentro del carro del pelirrojo, Naruto junto a el, e Iruka sentado en la parte de atrás, el castaño miraba de reojo al rubio quien miraba distraídamente las calles de la ciudad conversando a ratos con el pelirrojo, no podia negarlo, el tal Gaara era apuesto "_sin embargo… a pesar de lo que paso entre el y Naruto… prefiero a Sasuke…_" vio como un suspiro salia de los labios del ojiazul mientras se recostaba un poco mas en su asiento, Iruka sonrio imperceptiblemente "_…y creo que Naruto tambien…_"

El auto se estaciono con cuidado en uno de los parqueadores mas lujosos de la zona, mientras los demas bajaban observando el paisaje, y el majestoso barco frente a sus ojos –bien… ¿entramos?- la voz del pelirrojo desperto un poco al rubio quien permanecia un poco embelesado, por lo que simplemente asintio y comenzo a caminar junto a Iruka hacia el interior del lugar…

+--+

Sasuke y Sugetsu bajaron del descapotable con total tranquilidad y acomodando un poco la ropa que se habia desacomodado con el fuerte viento que empesaba a hacer esas horas, caminaron con tranquilidad y el peliplata se permitio observar el lugar, por lo menos el Uchiha habia tenido buen gusto en elegir el lugar donde pasar su depresion, continuaron caminando hasta donde se encontraba una castaña –bienvenidos señores…- Sasuke se encargo de entregarle a la mujer unos pequeños pases muy parecidos a una invitación, e incesaron al barco…

El lugar estaba perfectamente adornado, una musica exquisita se escuchaba por todo el lugar y la mayoría de las personas sonreian con total comodidad como si al parecer no hubiera nada mejor en esos momentos, unos minutos después el barco zarpó, la mayoria de las personas miraba con atención como se alejaban de la playa, mientras que Sasuke continuaba caminando, como si estuviera bsucando algo o a alguien, Suigetsu lo miro extrañado… Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a unos de los barandales del barco donde se encontraba una pareja, un pelirrojo y un rubio…

-¡¿parece eso me trajiste?!- exclamo con el entrecejo arrugado Suigetsu mientras miraba fijamente al Uchiha delante de el –no… es que ya se me hacía raro que escigieras un buen lugar… pero ni creas que voy a quedarme junto a ti y desperdiciar de este lugar…- y sin mas se marcho dejando completamente a solas a la pareja que se encontraba a unos pasos y a Sasuke quien permanecia recostado en la pared escuchando toda la conversación…

-es una noche muy bella ¿cierto?- pronuncio débilmente el ojiazul mientras fijaba su mirada con atención en la oscura noche, aquella oscuridad no hacia mas que recordarle los ojos de Sasuke…

-una bella noche en verdad…- fue lo unico que alcanzo a escuchar por parte del pelirrojo antes de sentir como se colocaba detrás de el y lo abrazaba pasando sus brazos por su cintura, se sintio un poco incomodo con el gesto, pero aun asi no lo alejo, se había prometido intentarlo con Gaara, y asi lo iba a hacer…

Sasuke solamente los miro con atención sin despegarles la mirada, arrugo un poco el entrecejo al ver como el pelirrojo se colocaba detrás del ojiazul y apreto con fuerzas sus puños cuando vio los brazos de este pasar por la cintura del menor… donde hace unas horas sus brazos habían estado…

+--+

Camino despreocupadamente por el barco con sus manos dentro del pantalón, por supuesto que no iba pasarsela toda la noche junto a un celoso Sasuke, levanto la mirada y se sorprendio un poco al ver a un castaño beber tranquilamente un poco de vino "_pero… si lo pienso bien, si Naruto está aquí es lo mas obvio que Iruka se encuentre aquí…_" sonrio abiertamente y con pasos tranquilos se acerco al mayor quien parecia no haberse fijado de su presencia tdavía…

-buenas noches…- saludo cortésmente el peliplata sorprendiendo al castaño quien dio un pequeño saltito…

-buenas noches… me sorprendiste…- comento relajado y con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Cómo has estado?-

-la verdad no muy bien…- Iruka enarco una ceja –es… que de verdad me gustas Iruka…- un leve carmesí se poso en las mejillas del menor, por el hecho de ser tan sincero nunca en toda su vida lo habia sido, pero es aquel castaño de verdad le gustaba…

-yo…- las palabras se atoraron en la garganta del mayor mientras apretaba con fuerza su copa sin saber como responderle al peliplata…

-pero… no quiero incomodarte, todo menos eso…- hablo sonriente –pero… podría pedirte un ultimo favor…-

-claro…- la voz de Iruka sin duda era pacifica y calmada, como siempre lo era…

-yo… antes de no volernos a ver… me podrías dejar que te diera un ultimo beso…- Suigetsu levanto la mirada para observar con determinación al mayor…

Iruka definitivamente no supo como reaccionar ante eso, se quedo completamente estático viendo como el menor se acercaba a el, la mano de Suigetsu se coloco en su cadera y la otra en su nuca, su corazon latió violentamente, pero no por el peliplata, sino por que en realidad no queria besarlo, ya se habia equivocado una vez y no volveria hacerlo, y cuando los labios del menor se encontraban a unos escasos centímetros de los suyo con la mayor delicadeza que pudo encontrar lo separo de su cuerpo…

-lo siento…- susurro bajamente y desviando la mirada –pero yo no puedo hacerte esto, ni hacermelo a mi mismo… y sobre todo no se lo puedo hacer a Kakashi…- el menor solamente suspiro dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…

-ese es el nombre de la persona a la que amas ¿cierto?- el castaño solamente asintio –de acuerdo, disculpa entonces…-

-no te preocupes…- se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de sonreir e intentar platicar con calma…

+--+

Era quizas la decima vez en la noche que el pelinegro se controlaba de salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Naruto y separlo de ese pelirrojo al que obviamente según su parecer se le esta iendo la mano, apreto con mas fuerza su puño, hasta podía asegurar que si apretaba un poco mas el puño, su mano terminaría sangrando, vio como el rubio giraba para quedar frente al pelirrojo y sintio su corazon palpito con fuerza durante varios segundos "_no… no ira a besarlo ¿verdad?_"

-Gaara…- pronuncio débilmente mientras miraba a los ojos al mayor que tenia en frente, lo habia pensado durante largo rato y por mas que lo intentaba no podía evitar dejar de pensar en Sasuke "_a pesar de que estoy con Gaara… de que por fin lo encontre… no puedo dejar de lado a Sasuke… ademas cuando estaba con Sasuke… yo no hacia otra cosa que fijar mi atención solamente en el…_" solto un pequeño suspiro y miro con determinación al mayor pero su cuerpo se tenso por completo al ver como este se acercaba nuevamente a su rostro "_¿Por qué insisiste tanto en besarme dattebayo?... pero ¿que estoy diciendo? Cuando conoci a Sasuke nos besamos casi de inmediato… sin embargo con Gaara… siento que las cosas no son igual…_"

Desvio de inmediato el rostro y nuevamente los labios del pelirrojo fueron a dar en una de sus mejillas, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior esta vez el contacto no se termino, el mayor continuo repartiendo besos por la piel del ojiazul hasta llegar al cuello de este quien sentia su cuerpo completamente paralizado y corazon latir bruscamente, no era por nervios, por pasíon ni cualquier otro sentimiento parecido… era por temor -¿Qué… que haces?- pregunto con la respiración acelerada, no le gustaba, no le gustaba en lo mas minimo ese contacto…

-besar tu exquisita piel…- el rubio dibujo una mueca de desagrado en su cara cuando sintio como los besos habian llegado hasta su clavicula "_no quiero_" las manos del pelirrojo se posaron en sus caderas uniendo aun mas sus cuerpos "¡no quiero!" podia sentir claramente el perfume del mayor, no le gustaba ni siquiera su aroma "_esto no es lo que quiero…_" interpuso sus brazos entre su cuerpo y el del mayor para empezar a separarse de el…

-alejate…- lo empujo un poco mas pero al parecer este no tenia la menor intencion de hacerlo –alejate Gaara no quiero que hagas esto…-

-¿Por qué? Yo me siento bien…- respondio con una sonrisa soncarrona el mayor, provocando la ira de Naruto y de unos ojos negros que los observaban desde lejos…

-¡pero yo no! ¡¡asi que ya ALEJATE!!- lo empujo esta vez con mas fuerza, rompiendo todo contacto entre ellos, pero apenas se encontraban a cierta distancia, y antes de que pudiera alejarlo aun mas pudo ver claramente como una sombra que no reconocio de inmediato jalaba al pelirrojo del cuello de su camisa y lo giraba para poder estamparle un fuerte golpe en la cara…

-¡maldito!- Naruto abrio desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer esa voz y apenas el cuerpo del pelirrojo estuvo en el piso pudo distinguir muy bien al hombre que tenia en frente y que respiraba algo agitado…

-¿Sasuke…?- su pecho latio con violencia al ver al pelinegro frente a el y retrocedio institivamente cuando este clavo su oscura mirada en el, Sasuke… Sasuke era lo unico que necesitaba en estos momentos…

-ah… desgraciado… me pegaste en la cara ¡en la cara!- el mayor se levanto con cuidado del piso llamando la atención de los otros dos -¡¿sabias que mi rostro es mi miedo de trabajo?!- hablo enojado mientras intentaba arreglar un poco su tabique nasal…

Sasuke apreto con fuerza sus puños y no pudo aguantar un segundo mas -¡la culpa es tuya idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pasarte de la mano?!- el pelirrojo miro fijamente al pelinegro…

-yo solo actuaba…- respondio secamente ante la mirada del ojiazul quien no entendia nada…

-si claro… actuabas… ¿besarle el cuello tambien estaba dentro de la actuación?- hablo entre sarcastico y enojado el Uchiha olvidandose por completo de la presencia del ojiazul…

-pues tenia que hacer realista la escena…-

-¡¿realista?! Maldito mas que sea ten los pantalones para admitir que lo estabas disfrutando…- agarro de las solapas al pelirrojo quien sonrio levemente…

-disfruto actuar…- hablo burlon provocando mas molestia en el Uchiha –pero esta bien no te voy a negar que Naruto es muy apuesto, y si, llamo mucha mi atención…- 'Naruto' ese nombre comenzó a resonar en la cabeza de ambos al ser concientes de que habían continuado con su pelea, olvidándose casi por completo de la presencia del Uzumaki, los dos giraron lentamente para ver al ojiazul parado frente a ellos con una mueca en su rostro que no sabian muy bien como definir… mas bien pareciera que estaba completamente ausente… mientras el viento de la noche mezclado con la del mar movía con fuerza sus rubios cabellos…

-Naruto… dejame explicarte…- Sasuke solto de inmediato y con algo de brusquedad al pelirrojo y se acerco al menor quien retrocedio con algo de incertidumbre en el rostro –por favor solo escucha…- un paso mas y Naruto volvió a retroceder –esta bien…- dijo resignado, decidio aprocehcar el extraño mutismo del Uzumaki para poder hablar –mira… si, es verdad el no es Gaara…- dijo señalando al pelirrojo detrás suyo mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad, temia a la accion del rubio –su nombre en realidad es Sasori…- Naruto abrio desmesuradamente los ojos y retrocedio ahora tres pasos mas hasta que su espalda choco con una pequeña pared… por lo que Sasuke decidio avanzar…

-no… no te acerques…- hablo con nerviosismo el ojiazul mientras levantaba un brazo para evitar que continuara acercandose mas a el…

-de acuerdo… pero escucha…- pronuncio resignado –yo lo contrate a el por que es un actor de teatro, lo contrate para que fingiera ser Gaara, para que asi te desilusionaras de el y te dieras cuenta de una vez por todas que todo es una locura, de que no puedes ir por la vida buscando a alguien que quizas pueda ser un criminal peligroso… pero yo ¡nunca le permití que intentara siquiera besarte!- dijo esta vez mirando con odio al pelirrojo detrás suyo…

La mirada de Naruto tembló por momentos mientras agachaba la mirada -¿co…como pudiste?- su voz sonaba temblorosa

-Naruto escúchame… todo esto lo hice, y se que estuvo mal, pero lo hice por que no soporte la idea de que me alejaras de tu vida simplemente por no tener el nombre correcto, date cuenta de que esto es una locura…- apreso los brazos del rubio entre sus manos -…tu no estas buscando un nombre Naruto…- hablo un poco mas bajo para que solo el rubio lo escuchara –tu estas buscando el amor… y yo te amo de verdad y se que tu también me amas…- con un poco de temor a que lo rechazara se acerco al menor y unio sus cuerpos en un abrazo –por favor Naruto, date cuenta…-

-aléjate…- susurro débilmente el ojiazul quien permanecía completamente estático, con Sasuke abrazado a el, y el sin responder al abrazo -¡aléjate!- pero el pelinegro solamente afianzo aun mas fuerte el abrazo -¡¡QUE TE ALEJES!!- lo empujo con fuerza logrando que este cayera al piso -¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz?! ¡¡Sasuke eres lo peor que he conocido en mi vida!!- el ojiazul apretó con fuerza sus puños -¡¡no solo volviste a engañarme sino que volviste a jugar con mis sentimientos!! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- el ojinegro se levanto lentamente –y yo que… que…- las palabras de Naruto fueron bajando de tono mientras sentía sus ojos enrojecer…

-Naruto yo se que estuvo mal pero no lo hice con la intencion de latimarte yo…-

-¡pero lo hiciste! ¡¡me lastimaste otra vez!! ¡¡y creo que si me quedo junto a ti continuaras lastimándome una vez y otra vez y otra vez!! Al parecer es lo único que sabes hacer…- las ultimas palabras las susurro fríamente sin, alterarse, sin ningún sentimiento de por medio…

-¿Por qué no quieres ver que podemos estar bien juntos?-

-no quiero volver a verte Uchiha- giro para alejarse de el pero se detuvo dándole a la espalda –y esta vez es en serio no quiero volver a verte nunca mas ni a ti, ni a tus actores, ni tus malditas mentiras- y sin volver a pronunciar palabra se alejo del lugar apresurando el paso a cada momento…

+--+

-¡Iruka!- el castaño giro de inmediato el rostro y se sorprendió al ver al rubio correr hacia el y casi tumbarlo por la fuerza en que lo abrazo –vámonos… vámonos de aquí por favor…- susurro vagamente el ojiazul mientras se aferraba a la espalda del mayor y hundía su rostro en el pecho de este…

-¿Naruto que sucedió?-

-por favor solo vámonos…- volvio a susurrar el menor, Iruka solamente le dio una significativa mirada a Suigetsu indicandole que se tendria que ir…

El peliplata solamente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sabia que esa seria quizás la ultima vez que viera al castaño, pero aun así se alegraba de haberlo conocido, se percato como se alejaban de sus vista aun abrazados y pudo ver como el puño del ojiazul apretaba con fuerza la camisa de Iruka, en un claro gesto de impotencia, y de inmediato recordó donde había dejado hace un momento al pelinegro "_¿Qué has hecho Sasuke?_"

Iruka camino con el rubio ahora a su lado, pero aun así este no se soltaba de su camisa, reconocía perfectamente ese gesto, cuando los padres biológicos de Naruto murieron, el ojiazul se había aferrado de esa misma forma a su camisa, durante el entierro y por varios días no se había soltado, mas que a escasos momentos y cuando volvía se aferraba a el con mas fuerza, incluso recordaba que Naruto durmió varias semanas con el y con Kakashi en la cama… siendo un niño de apenas siete años podría decirse que era algo normal en su estado y despues de lo que acababa de pasar, pero ¿ahora? Definitivamente le tenía que haber pasado algo extremadamente doloroso para que estuviera así…

-Naruto… no puedo asegurarte que nos dejen bajar, estamos muy lejos de la playa y…- el rubio miro con algo de dolor al castaño y este solamente sintio su corazon achicarse –pero voy a hacer lo posible ¿ne?- le sonrio dulcemente y el ojiazul solamente asintio perdiendo su vista en el mar…

-disculpe ¿capitan?-

-si, digame- un castaño un poco mas ronbusto y alto que Iruka se acerco a ambos -¿Qué desean?-

-quisiera pedirle un favor…-

-por supuesto que desea…- hablo cortes el hombre mientras terminaba de bajar unos pequeños escalones que los separaba de dos de sus tripulantes…

-es que quisieramos bajar del barco, no es necesario que nos regresen a la playa, bastaria con un pequeño bote y listo… por favor…-

-lo siento mucho, pero no podemos hacer eso, no podemos dejar que los tripulantes bajen del barco…- el ojiazul devolvio la mirada al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre…

-pero es urgente por favor…-

-de verdad lo siento, señor…- Naruto apretó aun mas el agarre en la camisa de Iruka y este de inmediato se dio cuenta de ello, arrugo el entrecejo y apreto sus puños con fuerza…

-¡¿es que no entiende que es una urgencia?!- grito un poco alterado Iruka mientras miraba desafiante al capitan del barco quien lo observaba sorprendido…

-señor le pido que se calme…-

-necesitamos bajarnos y ¡ahora!-

-pero…-

-escucheme bien capitan si usted no nos proporciona un bote, nosotros nos lanzamos en este mismo instante del crucero y le recuerdo que todos nosostros estamos a su cuidado…-

Iruka miro desafiante al mayor quien lo miro fijamente a los ojos, esperando que en algun momento desistiera, pero aquello nunca sucedió, Iruka en ningun momento desvio la mirada –de acuerdo, espereme unos minutos, por favor…- hablo resigando el capitan mientras ingresaba nuevamente a la cabina, e Iruka suspiraba aliviado…

-gracias…- musito el ojiazul soltandose un poco de la camisa del mayor y sonriendo débilmente…

+--+

-eres un mal nacido…- hablo entre diente el pelinegro mientras se acercaba amenazante a Sasori quien lo miraba con algo de temor, definitivamente el Uchiha influía miedo –por tu culpa Naruto esta en quien sabe que parte del barco odiandome con todas sus fuerzas…- apreto con fuerza sus puños mientras el avanzaba y el pelirrojo retrocedia -y adivina quien va a pagar las consecuencia…- una sonrisita cruel se poso en los labios del ojinegro –tu…-

-es…espera Sasuke…- pero antes de que pudiera dar una justificación valida, el puño del Uchiha impacto nuevamente en su rostro haciendolo retroceder varios pasos…

-¡Sasuke!- el grito de Suigetsu se escucho a lo lejos pero aun asi se acerco corriendo para detener al Uchiha quie golpeaba constantemente el rostro del pelirrojo -¡¿pero que demonios crees que estas haciendo?!- agarro de la cintura a Sasuke usando todas las fuerzas posibles para alejarlo del que ahora tenia varios golpes en la cara -¡¿a caso quieres que te boten del barco?!- Sasuke respiro agitado pero aun así decidió calmarse por lo que Suigetsu decidió soltarlo, avanzo un paso y por instinto de supervivencia el pelirrojo retrocedió otro -¿se puede saber que le hiciste al rubio?-

-¡¿lo viste?!- pregunto mientras giraba de inmediato para ver al mayor

-si, y estaba muy mal… pero por lo que veo los dos tuvieron que ver en esto ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué esta pasando?- un pequeño murmullo se escucho a lo lejos -¿Por qué se estan bajando?-

-no lo se…- los tres giraron para ver como muchas personas se aglomeraban en uno de los barandales del barco, Suigetsu se asomo también y de inmediato pudo reconocer al rubio y al castaño que bajaban en un bote, con un marinero a bordo…

-¡Sasuke es Naruto!-

El pelinegro corrió de inmediato junto al pelirrojo que venia detrás de el para ver como bajaban el bote del barco hasta quedar sobre el agua –pero que dem…- las palabras murieron en la garganta del Uchiha y cuando vio que el marino comenzaba a remar comenzó a gritar -¡NARUTO!-

-¿eh?- el rubio giro completamente al igual que Iruka para ver a los tres desde uno de los barandales

-¡¿Naruto a donde crees que vas?!-

-¡eso no te importa!- el rubio se levanto moviendo un poco el barco…

-¡NO SEAS INFANTIL DOBE REGRESA AQUÍ!-

Naruto arrugo el entrecejo -¡AH! SOBRE TODO ME LLAMAS DOBE, MEJOR CALLATE Y ALEJATE DE MI VIDA TEME-

-¡sabe perfectamente que lo que hice lo hice por amor!- Suigetsu miro sorprendido al Uchiha…

-¡pues vaya forma tienes de amar!- hablo sarcástico mientras Iruka dejaba su cara recostarse sobre una de sus manos, perfecto ahora todo el mundo los observaba -¡pues déjame decirte que esa forma de amar no me interesa! TEME-

-¡Naruto vuelve aquí sabes perfectamente que nacimos para estar juntos!- pero el rubio simplemente mordió su labio inferior y giro para sentarse dándole la espalda al Uchiha -¡estas loco por mi!- Sasuke se subió un poco en el barandal al ver como el ojiazul le hacia una seña al marinero para que remara mas rápido -¡¡TE HARE FALTA!!- grito con mas fuerza cuando los vio totalmente lejos…

+--+

El peliplateado se movio un poco en su cama al oir un constante ruido en la habitación, abrio los ojos y se sorprendio un poco por el lugar en el que se encontraba, cerro por unos segundos los ojos y recordo de inmediato todo lo sucedido, el teléfono volvio a sonar y esta vez con algo de pereza levanto el auricular -¿si diga?-

-Señor Hatake usted nos pidio que lo llamaramos apenas tuvieramos un auto disponible que lo llevara a Livorno, lo llamaba para avisarle que hay un auto disponible para llevarlo en este momento…- Kakashi miro el reloj a su lado que indicaban que eran media noche…

-de acuerdo, bajo enseguida…-

Sin esperar contestación por parte de la mujer corto la llamada, tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño para poder ducharse antes de encontrarse con Iruka, sabia que su extraña separacion en parte o quizas totalmente era su culpa, por descuidar la relacion y prestarle mas atención al trabajo, por olvidarse de decirle de vez en cuando al castaño cuanto lo queria "_soy un idiota… lo mas seguro es que Iruka piense que estoy saliendo con otra persona_"

+--+

Subían tranquilamente una empedrada escalinata mientras Naruto llevaba su leva colgando por su espalda sostenida apenas por dos de sus dedos y mirando fijamente el suelo bajo el, Iruka miro al rubio extrañado por su mutismo y solto un suspiro antes de mirar hacia el cielo -¿es cierto lo que dijiste?-

-¿eh?- Iruka simplemente miro fijamente a las orbes azules del rubio…

-¿es cierto lo que le dijiste a Sasuke? Que no quieres su amor y todo eso…- Naruto solamente volvio a bajar la cabeza para mirar el suelo y hundiendose en un extraño mutismo…

-no lo se…- dijo después de varios segundos sin detener el paso –yo… lamento haber sido tan egoísta y haberte traido hasta aquí…- hablo sinceramente aun con la cabeza gacha…

-no te preocupes… fue divertido estar en el barco…-

-no…- dijo negando con la cabeza –no me refiero solo al barco sino a todo, al viaje…- aclaro con algo de vergüenza -…en vez de estar aquí conmigo deberias estar con Kakashi arreglando sus problemas… yo se que a veces es un poco idiota pero estoy seguro de que seria incapaz de engañarte con alguien… eres mejor que cualquiera…-

Iruka sonrio agradecido mientras movia un poco los cabellos del menor –gracias… pero no solo es eso… estuve pensando estos dias y llegue a la conclusión de que no creo que me engañe… mas bien creo que se le acabo su amor por mi…-

-¡¿acaso estas loco?!- Naruto detuvo sus pasos para mirar a los ojos al castaño -¡nadie oyeme bien NADIE podria desenamorarse de ti! Eres inigualable Iruka…- la sonrisa del mayor se volvio melancolica mientras ahora era el quien agachaba la mirada –quieres que te confiese un secreto…- hablo bajito el ojiazul –cuando yo era pequeño creia que estaba enamorado de ti…-

El castaño solto una pequeña carcajada al oir aquellas palabras –por favor Naruto…-

-es en serio…- dijo divertido y un poco mas alegre de ver esa reaccion en el mayor -¿Por qué crees que me aferraba tanto a tu camisa?-

-no lo se… por que tenia miedo o algo asi…-

-en parte…- dijo sonriente –tenia miedo a que tu tambien te marcharas como lo hicieron mis padres…- Iruka miro dulcemente al ojiazul –pero también por que sentia muchos celos de Kakashi…- dijo sonriente y el castaño también le sonrio –en fin… lo importante es que en realidad tampoco creo que sea eso, estoy mas que seguro de Kakashi todavía te ama… solo que trabaja demasiado y se le ha olvidado ser el mismo pervertido de antes…-

-Naruto…- lo regaño el mayor mientras lo miraba fijamente…

-Iruka… vivo con ustedes no creas que no me doy cuenta de algunas cosas…- los dos suspiraron y decidieron continuar su camino, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-no me arrepiento…-

-¿Cómo?-

-no me arrepiento de haber venido contigo, me la he pasado muy bien, ha sido un buen fin de semana…- le regalo una gran sonrisa al ojiazul…

-me alegro que te la hayas pasado bien… lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo…- miro hacia la oscura noche sobre ellos y suspiro –creo… que a veces los sueños no son tan altos como uno cree… a veces la realidad no es como uno espera…- le sonrió con sinceridad al mayor y continuaron subiendo hasta llegar al hotel…

+--+

-la vida… es un asco…- hablo con dificultad el Uchiha quien permanecia sentado en una de las bancas del barco y con una botella de whisky en las manos –y en especial la mia…-

-no te creas tan afortunado Uchiha…- hablo del mismo modo Suigetsu que se encontraba a un lado del pelinegro –por lo menos tu pudiste estar con el un tiempo yo ni eso…- dijo arrebatándole la botella al menor y bebiendo un poco –no me dejo… soy patetico…- Sasuke solamente rio producto de la bebida…

-a mi ya ni siquiera me van a pagar…- comento triste Sasori mientras le quitaba la bebida al peliplata y tambien tomaba un gran sorbo…

¿Qué hacian los tres emborrachandose ahí? Ya ni ellos mismo lo sabian, lo unico que sabian es que habian tomado varias botellas de whisky y se habian ido a sentar en una de las banquetas, olvidandose de los rencores y sentandose con una sola meta, embriagarse -¿y tu… que haces aquí?- hablo Sasuke al ver al pelirrojo a su lado…

-emborracharme… ¿Qué mas?-

-ah…-

-son unos idiotas…- hablo Suigetsu mientras bebia un poco mas de la botella que en ese momento se acabo, por lo que decidio abrir otra…

Los tres estaban sumamente sonrojados debido al alcohol, al frio y al fuerte viento que habia terminado por emborracharlos mucho mas rapido de lo que esperaban –ya no lo volveré a ver…- musito Suigetu recostando su cabeza en la pequeña pared tras el –nunca mas…-

-a mi me odia… asi que callate…- le replico Sasuke bebiendo todo lo que podia de la botella…

-yo estoy pobre… sin un centavo…- bebio un poco de la botella –y de paso… me pagaron con golpes…- y así siguió la noche entre recuerdos, frases a medias y un par de botellas mas antes de que los tres cayeran rendidos al sueño…

+--+

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel Naruto suspiro aliviado e Iruka sumamente cansado –necesito dormir vamos a la habitación…- sugirió Iruka mientras pulsaba el boton del ascensor…

-sube tu… yo voy de inmediato voy a llamar al aeropuerto para pedir dos boletos de regreso…-

-¿no es muy tarde?- miro el reloj en su muñeca –son cerca de la una de la madrugada…-

-ie…- nego con la cabeza -…ve tranquilo yo subo enseguida…- el mayor solamente asintio e ingreso al ascensor dispuesto a llegar a su habitación lo antes posible…

Naruto camino hacia la recepción y llamo al aeropuerto por los pasajes sin darse cuenta que de a poco su voz se iba debilitando –de acuerdo… entonces mañana mismo pasamos por los pasajes… de acuerdo a las siete en punto, muchas gracias…- colgo la llamada y suspiro –por favor… podria darme una hoja y una pluma…- pidio educadamente al hombre que se encontraba en ese momento en el puesto…

-por supuesto señor…- le entrego la hoja y el papel al rubio quien comenzo a escribir con un atrsite mirada en el rostro -¿necesita algo señor?-

-si… podria enviar esta carta a esta dirección y colocarle todo lo necesario para que llegue a ese pais…- pido con la voz entre cortada mientras le entregaba el papel doblado al hombre…

-por supuesto…-

-muchas gracias y lo que se gaste en el envío cárguelo a mi cuenta…-

-como ordene señor…- el rubio solamente asintió dándose la vuelta para caminar, pero sorpresivamente volvió a girar dando un pequeño golpe con la mano…

-¿sabe?- el hombre frente a el lo miro extrañado –acabo… de escribir una carta… cancelando mi compromiso…- hablo entre cortado y mordiendo a ratos su labio inferior…

-lo siento mucho señor…- hablo compresivo el mayor

-y me siento bien con hacer eso… creo que es algo que debí hacer desde el principio…- dijo sinceramente sintiendo las lagrimas avecinarse a su rostro…

-entonces si esta haciendo lo correcto ¿Por qué se siente tan devastado señor?-

-por que…- una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla y ahogo un sollozo –creo que me he enamorado… de alguien que no vale la pena… y ahora no se como sacarlo de mi corazón…- dos lagrimas mas cayeron de sus ojos…

-eh… quiere decir que la persona que ama y con la que se iba a casar no son la misma…-

-no…- el rubio volvió a sollozar evitando que mas lagrimas salieran de su rostro formando una mueca de dolor en el rostro –con quien me iba a casar es una gran persona, en realidad es la persona ideal para cualquiera…-

-menos para usted…- dedujo el hombre con una sonrisa comprensiva…

-¡si!... ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ese imbécil?- pregunto angustiado mientras apretaba los puños…

-eso solo su corazón lo sabe señor…- el ojiazul levanto la mirada y pudo ver como el hombre le ofrecia un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas…

-gracias…- susurro avergonzado por lo que el hombre simplemente sonrió…

+--+

El sol ya habia aparecido y el movimiento normal de cada mañana se hacia presente, un castaño salio tranquilamente del hotel con algunas maletas en las manos y colocándolas en el piso –¡Naruto apresúrate que el carro esta por llegar!-

-ya… estoy aquí… ¿desde cuando estas maletas pesan tanto dattebayo?- pregunto con un pequeño puchero en el rostro mientras dejaba las maletas en el piso -¿crees que tarde demasiado?-

-el encargado dijo que no, un huésped viene en ese carro a hospedarse aquí y dijo que nos podiamos marchar en ese que nos dejaba en el aeropuerto…-

-perfecto…- exclamo aliviado el rubio mientras se sentaba sobre una de las maletas…

Un auto se estaciono lentamente frente a ellos y los dos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a un peliplateado bajar de el -¿Ka…kakashi?- pregunto con nervios el castaño una vez este salio por completo del auto, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y ante todo pronostico el peliplateado se lanzo sobre el castaño apresandolo entre sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello -¿Kakashi?- volvió a susurrar sin terminar de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió los fuertes brazos de Kakashi unirlo mas a su cuerpo y después de varios días pudo por fin percibir su aroma… sonrió complacido…

-solo vine hasta aca para decirte que te amo…- se separo un poco para ver a los ojos al castaño -…que me haces falta… y que no soporto un segundo mas sin tenerte a mi lado…- Iruka sonrio al oirlo y ver el rostro tan pacifico que mostraba en esos momentos el peliplateado –discúlpame por todo… Iru-chan…- y en ese momento toda barrera en el castaño se derrumbo, hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras, juntaron sus bocas en un dulce beso, uniendo aun mas sus cuerpos, en un beso que no compartían desde hace tiempo… tan anhelante… tan deseado… tan solo de ellos…

-ejem…- carraspeo un poco el ojiazul al ver hacia donde viajaba la mano de Kakashi por la cadera del castaño –que hay menores presentes…- volvio a carraspear esta vez divertido al ver el sonrojo de Iruka y la sonrisa despreocupada de Kakashi, lo que no veia desde hace tiempo –me alegra que vuelvas a ser el pervertido de antes…-

-yo también me alegro…-

-¡Kakashi, Naruto!- los regaño Iruka con un sonrojo aun mayor…

-¡pero tampoco te vayas a pasar ¿eh?- le recrimino el rubio mientras se acercaba al mayor y le daba un golpe amistoso en el brazo –bueno… ¿Por qué no se quedan ya que han hecho tanto viaje?-

-¿de que hablas?-

-pues ya que estamos aquí… en una maravillosa ciudad por que no aprovechan su reconciliación como excusa, se quedan un tiempo y yo me regreso…-

-mmmh… no lo se Naruto…- hablo dudoso el castaño hasta que sintio el brazo de Kakashi sobre sus hombros…

-déjalo… esta lo suficientemente grandecito…-

-entonces ¡esta decidido!- levanto entusiasmado sus maletas y las subió casi de inmediato al auto –nos vemos, cuidense mucho y disfruten a lo máximo de este país…- les dio un abrazo rápido a los mayores y se subio al auto –al aeropuerto por favor…- le hablo al conductor antes de que este arrancara… quería marcharse antes de que su sonrisa se borrara… no quería preocuparlos…

+--+

-sus boleto señor Uchiha…-

-muchas gracias…- hablo secamente el pelinegro mientras tomaba los boletos y le entregaba uno a Suigetsu que se encontraba a su lado…

-de regreso a Los Angeles…- comento mientras leia el boleto y caminaban hacia la puerta de embarco Número 13 según indicaba en su pasaje, ambos caminaban con gafas en sus rostros y con su cabeza doliendo a mil…

-no puedo crees que haya tanto ruido en este aeropuerto…- comento con algo de fastidio el Uchiha mientras masajeaba su sien y continuaba caminando…

-no hay mas ruido, es el mismo de siempre… solo que aquí tenemos las consecuencias del alcohol ¿no entiendo como deje que me convencieras de beber?-

-¿te convenci? Ya quisieras para echarme la culpa… bebimos los tres al mismo tiempo sin insistir nada a nadie… cosa que ahora no entiendo como es que se nos unió Sasori… en fin vámonos rapido que quiero salir cuanto antes del país… no quiero encontrarme con Naruto y que vuelva a gritarme que no me quiera cerca de el…-

Aquellas palabras sonaron algo tristes por lo que Suigetsu solamente paso un brazo por el hombro del pelinegro –no te deprimas ¿ne Uchiha?- hablo burlon mientras este arrugaba el entrecejo y continuaba su camino…

-no fastidies…-

-jeje… extrañaba ver tu cara de amargado…- hablo burlon mientras arrastraba su maleta hasta la puerta de embarque…

"Señor Sabaku No Gaara por favor presentarse en la recepción del aeropuerto inmediatamente"

Sasuke y Suigetsu levantaron la mirada instintivamente al oir aquella voz resonar por todo el lugar, se miraron fijamente a los ojos esperando que el otro le dijera algo -¿Qué vas a hacer Sasuke?- el pelinegro pareció pensárselo por unos segundos pero aun así solamente retomo el paso…

-nada… eso ya no es mi problema…- y sin mas continuo su camino hacia su puerta de embarque…

+--+

-muchas gracias, su puerta de embarque es la Numero 3 señor Uzumaki…-

-gracias…- le regalo una sonrisa a la castaña y continuo caminando arrastrando su maleta por el aeropuerto, suspiro tranquilo sin detener el paso y viendo a la gente pasar de un lugar a otro como si nada pasara "_me alegro mucho por Iruka y Kakashi… me alegra que este viaje por lo menos haya servido para ayudarlos a ellos… aunque a mi me haya ido tan mal… aunque de verdad me hubiera gustado encontrar a Gaara… pero ya no para acércarme a el de esa manera… solo me gustaría haberlo visto…_"

"Señor Sabaku No Gaara por favor presentarse en la recepción del aeropuerto inmediatamente"

El rubio detuvo sus pasos al oir aquel llamado y sintio su corazon detenerse por unos segundos "_no puede ser_" sabia que de algun modo el destino le estaba poniendo al verdadero Gaara frente a el, sin embargo… ya habia sufrido dos tropezones… ¿podria con uno mas? Mordio su labio inferior en señal de impotencia y decidio continuar caminando hacia su puerta de embarque "_solo regresare a mi país y punto… olvidare todo esto de una buena vez por todas…_"

+--+

-¿Señor Sabaku?- pregunto educadamente la mujer que se encontraba en la recepcion al ver como un apuesto pelirrojo se acercaba con tranquilidad…

-asi es… ¿para que me llamaron?-

-llego un paquete de urgencia para usted, es de Brazil…-

-oh… claro Temari…- dijo recordando a su hermana mayor -¿Dónde firmo?- pregunto mientras la mujer le sonreia y le entragaba unos papeles los cuales firmo casi de inmediato…

-muchas gracias Señor Sabaku…- le sonrio amablemente y le entrego un pequeño paquete que el pelirrojo acepto tranquilamente viendolo de arriba abajo intentando saber de que se trataba…

-¡Gaara!- el pelirrojo giro instintivamente a su izquierda para ver como un pelinegro se acercaba corriendo hacia el …

-¡Gaara!- nuevamente el de ojos agua marina volvio a girar esta vez para su derecha y ver como un rubio tambien se acercaba corriendo hacia el ¿Quiénes eran esos dos?

Los dos se acercaron corriendo y respiraron algo agitados al verse frente al pelirrojo quien los miraba extrañado sin entender que es lo que sucedia, una vez el pelinegro y el rubio medio recuperaron la respiración giraron lentamente para ver a quien tenían enfrente -¡¿Sasuke?!-

-¡¿Naruto?!- gritaron cada uno al mismo tiempo y con gran sorpresa en su rostro…

-¿me podrian explicar que esta sucediendo aquí?- los dos volvieron a fijar su mirada en el pelirrojo y un pequeño silencio se formo en el lugar…

-¿tu nombre es Sabaku No Gaara?- pregunto Sasuke completamente cansado de que nadie hiciera nada, miro al de ojos agua marina esperando una respuesta pues este volvió a mirarlos fijamente a cada uno…

-si… ¿pero como saben mi nombre?- Sasuke lo miro sorprendido y Naruto abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, era Gaara, el verdadero Sabaku No Gaara, ya no habían mentiras, ni engaños, se trataba del Gaara que tanto había estado buscando…

**FIN CAPITULO CUATRO**

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado review y han leído mi historia, queria aprovechar para avisarles que de ahora en adelante voy a demorar un poquito mas en actualizar por que voy a comenzar a trabajar (si es que en realidad se le puede llamar trabajo a eso ¬.¬ ustedes saben soy demasiado joven como para que me den un trabajo o me tomen en serio para uno ¬.¬ detesto cuando dicen eso, eso puede llamarse como discriminación contra la juventud!.. mmmh… eso sono como a Lee.. jeje) pero lo bueno es que solo va a ser por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que comiencen las clases de nuevo, y como voy a trabajar por una buena causa (un super concierto!!) ya ven… lo que uno tiene que hacer para disfrutar de buena musica…_

_En fin ya no los molesto mas, espero que les haya gustado el fic, y me dejen sus comentarios, por cierto el fic esta a punto de terminar en realidad pensaba terminarlo en este capi, pero pues ya se me hizo muy largo y todo, asi que lo deje mejor para el otro, ah y muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado en mi one shot, hasta el proximo capi!_


	5. Nunca Me Liberes

NO ME LIBERES

**NO ME LIBERES **

**CAPITULO 5: **Nunca Me Liberes

"_**Sin amor la vida es un ritmo sin sentido"**_

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada con su respiración agitada y sus pensamientos completamente nublados –ah…- su cuerpo retrocedió un poco y lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse con fuerza a las sabanas, sus ojos permanecían cerrados -¡ah!- nuevamente su cuerpo retrocedió producto del empuje del peliplata, sus piernas se aferraron con fuerza a las caderas del mayor, ladeo un poco su cabeza y su cara hizo una mueca de placer que hace mucho no dibujaba –ah… Kakashi…- su cuerpo se tenso un poco cuando en un solo movimiento el peliplateado habia descolocada por completo los sentidos del menor…

Se aferro a las caderas del castaño logrando ingresar aun mas en Iruka y este solo ahogo un grito mordiendo con fuerza su labio, Kakashi arqueo la espalda al sentir el cuerpo de Iruka temblar un poco en su ultima embestida –mmh…- volvio a moverse esta vez con mas fuerza y el moreno cuerpo se estremeció esta vez de forma mas intensa, una ultima embestida y sus sentidos se aplacaron totalmente desconectándolo de todo por varios segundos…

Dejo caer su cuerpo aun lado de Iruka y este se aferro con algo de debilidad a su cuerpo, regularizaron sus respiraciones por un rato, hasta que la mano de Kakashi comenzo a acariciar la amplia espalda del castaño -¿sabes?- Iruka se aferro un poco mas al cuerpo de Kakashi –aun no se ¿Por qué se vinieron para aca?- Iruka solamente solto una pequeña risita para luego suspirrar al recordar todo lo que habia vivido el rubio en todo ese tiempo…

-es una larga historia que no te ve a gustar…- el peliplateado se movio un poco para poder ver a los ojos a Iruka y este solamente volvio a suspirar…

-resúmelo entonces…- pronuncio con tranquilidad mientras veia al castaño acomodarse un poco mas a su cuerpo…

-¿recuerdas toda esa locura de la ouija?- Kakashi solamente sonrio –¿y que Naruto siempre ha estado buscando al su supuesto amor y todo eso?-

-¿no me digas que consulto con la ouija y se vino para acá por algo como eso?- pregunto incrédulo mientras se acomodaba un poco y dejaba que su espalda desnuda se recostara sobre el cabezal de la cama con Iruka aun abrazado a el…

-algo asi…-

-explícate… que no estoy entendiendo muy bien esto…-

-bien… veras el día que Naruto llego recibiste una llamada…- Iruka mordio su labio inferior –de Sabaku no Gaara…- Kakashi bufo mientras el castaño evitaba mirarlo hundiendo su rostro en el plano estomago del Hatake…

-si, lo escuche…-

-bueno entonces sabrás que el dijo que estaría por acá así que…-

-A Naruto le dio la loquera y quiso venirse para acá ¡¿Por qué no lo detuviste?!-

-Sabes muy bien que es imposible detenerlo cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza y aun mas cuando se trata de Gaara- Kakashi solamente echó su cabeza hacia atrás –era dejarlo venirse solo o acompañarlo hasta acá…-

-todo esto es una tontería… que bueno que no lo encontró…-

-¿eh?- Iruka arqueo una ceja mientras veia la expresión seria en el rostro del mayor -¿Por qué lo dices?- el peliplateado resoplo con algo de molestia…

-bueno… jeje…- empezó vacilante y con su expresión despreocupada de siempre –es que… el dia en el que Naru, unos amigos y yo jugamos a la ouija pues… mira en resumidas cuentas…- solto un poco de aire –Yo soy Sabaku no Gaara- Iruka abrio desmesuradamente los ojos y abrio la boca en un vano intento por decir algo con el unico problema de que no supo que decir, se alejo un poco y lo vio directamente a los ojos…

-¿de que hablas? No te entiendo- nego un poco con la cabeza e intento unir las palabras con los gestos de Kakashi para hallar una respuesta, pero definitivamente no lo entendía…

-veras…- el peliplateado se acomodo un poco sobre la cama –el dia en que jugamos Naruto salio con esa pregunta de cual seria el nombre del amor de su vida y todo eso, asi que yo movi las piezas para que formaran ese nombre por que queria pasar a la siguiente pregunta…-

-es decir… que en realidad Gaara no existe… mejor dicho nunca estuvo destinado para conocer a Naruto ¡y menos para ser el amor de su vida! - musito incrédulo Iruka mientras intentaba sentarse un poco…

-no, si existe, no se me ocurría ningún nombre para formar y en ese momento recordé el nombre del hijo de un socio mió que era un par de años mayor a Naruto, asi que movi las piezas y formaron el nombre de Gaara…-

-no lo puedo creer… entonces quiere decir ¿que venimos hasta aca, por una completa tonteria y de paso por algo que ni siquiera es el 20 por ciento cierto?-

-bueno en realidad ha sido una locura siempre, eso de seguir a alguien solo por que un tablero te dice que es el amor de tu vida…- hablo con algo de soltura –ademas que nunca crei que Naruto se lo tomara en serio, pense que toda esa locura se le olvidaria con el paso de los días…-

-si, tienes razon…- volvio a abrazarse al mayor –Naruto debe aprender que no debe buscar el amor en el destino o en un nombre… sino que debe encontrarlo por el mismo… que el amor vendra a el… solo tiene que abrir los ojos…-

Kakashi solamente asintió ante las palabras del castaño y luego reacciono abruptamente por lo antes dicho -¡¿Cómo que abrir los ojos?!- Iruka solamente rió bajito –Iruka… ¡¿Naruto conoció a alguien?!- el castaño solamente se abrazo al peliplateado aun con una gran sonrisa -¡Iruka!- el Hatake frunció el ceño -¡contéstame!-

"_**Sin amor la vida es ver un baile desde afuera"**_

-bueno… ¿me van a decir quienes son ustedes y por que conocen mi nombre?- pregunto en un tono un poco serio el pelirrojo mientras veia al rubio y al pelinegro mirarse fijamente como si por un segundo todo hubiera dejado de existir -¡Hey!- movió la mano entre los dos muchachos y estos parecieron reaccionar un poco…

-di…disculpa… es que… bueno… yo… ¡mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto!- el rubio estiro el brazo, el pelirrojo lo vió por unos segundos pero aun asi estrecho su mano con la del menor –y el es Uchiha Sasuke…- dijo un poco mas tranquilo señalando al que permanecia frente a el, Gaara solamente estrechó la mano con la del otro muchacho…

-pues… mucho gusto con los dos, aunque al parecer ustedes dos ya me conocen pero aun no me dicen de que o de donde…- Sasuke miro a Naruto y luego a Gaara, suspiró con algo de resignación…

-bueno en realidad nosotros no lo conocemos…- Gaara y Naruto miraron al Uchiha quien tenia una sonrisa triste en el rostro –pero el lo ha buscado… toda una vida…- miro fijamente a las orbes azules del Uzumaki –puede parecer algo estùpido pero el de verdad cree que ustedes pueden tener un futuro y en realidad no lo es por que el amor es todo menos estùpido… el único estùpido aquí soy yo… por que lo amo…- en ningún momento despego la mirada de Naruto y Gaara obviamente lo notó…

-me alegra que hayas encontrado lo que tanto estabas buscando Naruto…- le sonrió con gran esfuerzo puesto que sentía que su pecho en algún momento explotaría, miro al pelirrojo y puso una mano sobre el hombro del mayor –lo felicito… por que usted tiene el nombre correcto…- tomo un poco de aire y sin decir nada mas se alejo a un paso un tanto lento con la cabeza agachada ¿desde cuando era tan estùpido? Ni siquiera comprendía el por que había decidido salir corriendo cuando se había propuesto dejar atrás todo lo que implicara al rubio o al tal Gaara, apretó con fuerza sus puños y aun así continuo caminando…

-buenos días, su pasaje por favor…- la voz de una mujer lo saco un poco de sus pensamientos, saco los boletos y se los entregó a la mujer –muy bien, adelante por favor…- instintivamente giró para ver si en algún momento veía al de cabellera rubia, pero en ningún momento lo vio, suspiro cansado era obvio que no iría tras el cuando por fin había encontrado a Gaara, intentando no pensar mas en lo patética que era su vida, giro y se encamino hacia el avión…

"_**Sin amor la vida es como el año sin verano"**_

-el… el realmente me ama…- musito con debilidad el rubio mientras veia al pelinegro alejarse de su vista…

-creo que eso es obvio…- la voz de Gaara lo hizo girar y observar fijamente al mayor, el estaba ahí, Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara el verdadero estaba ahí, frente a el, el que tanto habia estado buscando el amor de su vida… si era asi ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz? ¿Por qué sentia ese gran vacio en su pecho? –la verdadera pregunta aquí es si usted lo ama tambien…- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa mientras ladeaba el rostro, esperando que el rubio comprendiera lo que el comprendio en apenas unos segundos…

Naruto miro al pelirrojo y sintio una agradable calidez en su pecho, no era una calidez de amor junto con una pasion desmedida que era la que sentia cada vez que veia sonreir a Sasuke o cada vez que lo besaba, era una calidez fraternal, como un hermano o un amigo, Gaara era todo menos el amor de su vida y en ese momento lo comprendió –por supuesto que si…- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro -¡yo lo amo y no se va a alejar de mi tan fácilmente!- empezo a a correr por el mismo lugar donde se habia dirigido Sasuke pero antes de perderse entre la gente giro nuevamente para ver al pelirrojo -¡muchas gracias por todo, disculpa las molestias y… ¡hasta pronto!!- sacudio con fuerza su brazo en señal de despedida y sin mas volvio a girar para correr hacia la puerta de embarcación, no estaba muy seguro de ese 'hasta pronto' pero deseaba que fuera asi, Gaara podría llegar a ser un gran amigo…

-adios…- susurro con una sonrisa mucho mas amplio mientras agitaba con elegancia su mano para despedirse del rubio, aquello habia sido extraño, pero aun asi le habia agradado…

-¿Por qué demorabas?- una voz tras de el, lo sorprendió un poco haciendolo girar

-creo… que un extraño encuentro con el destino…-

-¿y quien es el?- vio como el pelinegro ahora a su lado miraba como el rubio se perdia entre la multitud…

-creo que un amigo…-

-¿te demoraste por un amigo?-

-en realidad por dos amigos…-

-oh…- el pelinegro hizo un pequeño puchero mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo –yo no conozco a ese rubio Gaa-chan y ni siquiera vi a tu otro amigo, ademas yo conozco a todos tus amigos… me voy a poner celoso…-

-no exageres Sai…-

-es que le sonreíste…- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas –y tu no le sonries a todo el mundo… yo crei que tus sonrisas eran solo mias…-

-le sonrio a Temari…-

-bueno de ella tambien…-

-¿y Kankuro?-

-bueno a el tambien le sonries ¡pero aparte de ellos a nadie mas!-

-¿y mis amigos?-

-¡nah!- el pelinegro solto enojado al pelirrojo quien sonrio un poco mas –por lo menos se que tus grandes sonrisas solo las has visto yo…- hablo cruzandose de brazos y con el entrecejo arrugado…

-si… puede ser…- hablo vacilante para enojar a Sai…

-¡¿como?!-

-pero alégrate…- susurro cerca del oido del pelinegro y detrás de el puesto que Sai habia optado por darle la espalda –por lo menos sabes que mis gemidos son solo tuyos…- el cuerpo de Sai se estremecio ante lo sensual que habia sonado la voz de Gaara, giro para encararlo pero este ya se encontraba caminando hacia el lado contrario…

-oye… ¿desde cuando se cambiaron los papeles?- hablo un poco mas natural mientras se acercaba al Sabaku –por lo general soy yo el que te provica y tu el que se sonroja…-

-siempre es bueno un cambio ¿no crees?- le sonrio un poco y apresuro un poco mas el paso dejando a un estupefacto Sai detrás suyo, quien apenas reaccionó le siguió el paso…

-si… de vez en cuando…- Sai paso sus brazos por los hombros del pelirrojo y este se sonrojo al sentir como Sai con el mayor descaro del mundo mordia con rapidez su lóbulo –pero siempre es mejor volver a lo basico…- susurro aun cerca del oido de Gaara, dandole completamente igual si alguien los veia o no.

"_**Seré tuyo para siempre porque nunca quiero estar sin amor"**_

-con permiso…- Naruto se abria paso entre la gente corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitian, necesitaba alcanzar a Sasuke antes de que se marchara –permiso…- pero al perecer a todo el mundo le habia dado por viajar ese día, la cantidad de gente era abrumadora, era eso o el dichoso aeropuerto era demasiado pequeño lo cual era prácticamente imposible, después de todo ningun aeropuerto es precisamente pequeño –disculpe…- ya se habia chocado con varias personas pero aun asi no se habia detenido, necesitaba alcanzarlo como fuera… haria lo que fuera…

-¡espere!- levantó una mano y grito con fuerza al ver como una mujer con un elegante traje cerraba la puerta de embarque -¡espere por favor-ttebayo!- la mujer lo vio con interrogación pero aun asi no cerro la puerta -¡gracias! ¡de verdad gracias! ¡muchas gracias dattebayo!- una vez estuvo frente a la puerta se agacho un poco intentando respirar con un poco de normalidad –por favor necesito subirme…-

-lo siento mucho señor pero el avion esta a punto de despegar…-

-¡no! Usted no entiende… por favor, necesito subirme…-

-¿tiene su pasaje?-

-¿pasaje? No, yo no voy en ese vuelo pero…-

-lo siento señor, con mas razon no puedo dejarlo pasar…- la mujer se interpuso entre la puerta y el rubio

-pero usted no entiendo es sumamente importante que yo entre… por favor…-

-¿Qué sucede?- la voz de un hombre lo hizo girar y vio al un castaño junto a una pelinegra con el mismo traje que la mujer que permanecia en la puerta…

-el señor desea subir, pero el avion esta a punto de despegar y ademas no tiene pasaje…-

-señor le pedimos que…-

-¡NO!- Naruto gritó con fuerza apretando sus puños y aguantando por no derramar sus lagrimas -¡por favor! En ese avion esta la persona que amo y no lo puedo dejar ir ¡se los pido de favor! Si el se va nunca mas podre volver a verlo, por favor, por favor, por favor…- su voz se fue entrecortando de a poco y noto claramente como los tres intercambiaban miradas sin saber que hacer…

-creo… que podría hablar con el capitán…- musito el hombre mientras empezaba a hablar por el intercomunicador movil que tenia en la mano…

-y yo podría agilizar la compra de un boleto para ese vuelo…- hablo la mujer que estaba en la puerta…

-y yo iré por lo sellos…- vio a la pelinegra alejarse mientras el hombre comenzaba a hablar en italiano pidiendo que detuvieran el vuelo, o por lo menos eso era lo que el medio entendía…

"_**Si ya me capturaste, me rindo felizmente"**_

-vaya hasta que llegas…- comento tranquilo Suigetsu mientras dejaba a un lado el periódico que hasta hace un momento estaba leyendo –pense que no volverías…- se levanto tranquilamente mientras veia como el pelinegro dejaba su maleta en la parte superior para luego sentarse en asiento junto a la ventana -¿Qué sucedió Sasuke?-

-nada…- desvio su mirada por la ventanilla y suspiro antes de recostar su cabeza en el asiento –Naruto encontró lo que mas desebas y es mas que obvio que yo no estoy dentro de sus planes, es todo…-

-¿duele?-

-no hagas preguntas estúpidas Suigetsu-

El peliplata solo sonrío mientras volvia a sentarse en su asiento abriendo nuevamente el periódico, recordo que cargaba un mp3 en su bolsillo y decidio que lo mejor sería intentar que el Uchiha se distrajera por lo menos por un momento –hey… Sasuke ¿Por qué no pruebas distraerte con un poco de musica?- Sasuke solamente vió el pequeño aparato en manos de su amigo y solamente asintió, antes de sumergirse en la musica, ausentandose del resto del mundo, por lo menos por el tiempo en que durara el viaje…

-señores pasajeros les avisamos que tendremos un pequeño retraso de apenas cinco minutos, pedimos su compresión angradeciendoles por anticipado, el capitan-

-¿oiste eso Sasuke?- giro para ver al pelinegro pero este permanecia con los ojos cerrados, completamente absorto de lo que pasaba en el lugar –bueno que mas da… inluso dudo que te des cuenta cuando despeguemos…- y dandole una ultima mirada suspiro antes de volver a su lectura ¿Quién podria ser ese atrasado por el que tenian que retrasar el vuelo?

"_**Así que no me liberes"**_

-¡listo, aquí estan los boletos!- exclamo la mujer mientras llegaba y la pelinegra se encargaba rapidamente de poner los sellos, un par de firmas y le devolvió el pasaporte al rubio…

-ya esta todo listo, vamos rapido…-

-permitame…- el hombre tomo la pequeña maleta del rubio para que este pudiera correr con mas fuerza y con un fuerte viento los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el avión, una azafata los esperaba en la puerta del avión sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía pero aun asi ayudo al rubio a subir mientras veia como el hombre le pasaba una maleta…

-¡mucha suerte!-

-¡haga lo mejor!-

-¡que sea muy feliz!-

-¡¡muchas, muchas gracias, de verdad!!- les dio una pequeña reverencia a los tres que permanecieron abajo y sin mas entro al avion ante la mirada de todos, dirigiéndose casi de inmediato a primera clase, estaba de sobra saber que el Uchiha solo estaria en primera clase, reviso entro los asientos, pero aun así no lo encontraba…

"_**No te miento, nunca me liberes"**_

Sintio una mano golpeando su hombro por lo que de inmediato desvio la mirada y la elevo hacia donde se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules levantándose casi abruptamente al verlo ahí -¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine por el…- el rubio sonrió y sin poder evitarlo Suigetsu imitó el gesto de Naruto…

-y me imagino que quieres cambiar de asiento ¿verdad?-

-por favor…- el peliplateado solamente sonrió mientras bajaba su pequeño maletín intentando no llamar la atención del Uchiha y dandole una fija mirada al Uzumaki…

-mas te vale que todo salga bien para ambos, y compréndelo a veces es demasiado idiota pero en el fondo no es tan mala persona, aunque lastimosamente sea muy en el fondo, suerte…- y sin mas dejo solos a los dos mientras se encaminaba hasta el asiento que según el boleto de Naruto indicaba que apenas estaba a unos cuantos del suyo, ahora que lo pensaba durante este viaje se había fijado en alguien que para su mala suerte ya tenia a quien amar "_no puedo creer que yo tenga peor suerte en el amor que Sasuke_" dejo su maleta en la parte superior y se sento en su asiento correspondiente volviendo a abrir el periódico, casi mas por instinto que por curiosidad para ver a la persona junto a el y sonrió…

Tenia su vista fija en la pista de despegue, puesto que aun no había despegado, tan absorto en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera se había fijado en su presencia, su cabello algo naranja caia por su rostro y frente tapándola un poco, completamente ausente de todo "_creo que definitivamente hoy… no podre leer el periódico_" lo dejo doblado nuevamente y giro un poco para estirar su brazo –hola, mi nombre es Suigetsu…- el hombre giro un poco reparando recién en su presencia y estrechando su mano…

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Suigetsu- el peliplata volvió a sonreír… quizás… no tenia tan mala suerte como pensaba…

"_**Ya no quiero vivir sin amor"**_

Naruto tomo un poco de aire antes de dejar su maleta y sentarse junto a Sasuke mirandolo fijamente sin atrverse a llamar su atención, pero aun asi lo sacudió un poco logrando que el Uchiha abriera sus ojos con un poco de molestia reflejado en ellos mientras se reincorporaba en su asiento –Suigetsu ya he dicho que… ¡¿Naruto?!- el ojiazul solamente sonrio al ver la reaccion del mayor…

-lo siento…- pronuncio tranquilamente mientras lo veia a los ojos –me he portado muy mal, he sido egoísta, desconsiderado, ciego, torpe, poco sensato…- y hubiera seguido con su discurso sino hubiera sido por que las manos de Sasuke habían atrapado su rostro para acercarlo a el y unir sus labios…

Era un beso desesperado y hambriento como si hubiera matado por besarlo una vez mas y Naruto por supuesto que lo percibió, respondiendo al beso casi de la misma forma dejando que la lengua de Sasuke recorriera su boca en busca de mas, aunque tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire -¿Por qué estas aqui?- pronuncio bajamente Sasuke sin separarse demasiado del rubio y aun con sus manos sobre el rostro del menor…

-por ti…-

-¿y Gaara?- Naruto solamente sonrio uniendo mas sus rostros hasta rozar sus narices…

-una vez alguien me dijo que solo era un nombre, simples letras y que solo por eso no se puede amar…- Sasuke tambien sonrió –y aunque suene loco creo que me enamore en una noche…- el Uchiha suspiro tranquilamente recordando que aquella frase era la misma que le habia dicho a Iruka, después de todo el castaño si habia hablado con Naruto –ademas tenias razon…-

-¿razon?-

-estoy loco por ti y me haces mucha falta- sin esperar respuesta del pelinegra lo volvió a besar estaba con mas tranquilidad, apenas uniendo sus labios, hasta que Sasuke separo momentáneamente sus bocas…

-y nacimos para estar juntos, no lo olvides…- susurro Sasuke mientras volvia a unir sus bocas dejando esta vez que sus manos cayeran sobre sus caderas y las de Naruto empezaran a rozar su espalda –te amo…-

-te amo…- respondio tranquilamente el ojiazul volviendo a unir sus labios, por lo menos hasta que llegaran y les avisaran que el avión ya iria a despegar…

"_**Nunca me dejes de amar"**_

Un año habia pasado.

Naruto se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en el sillon del gran departamento que compartía con el Uchiha cambiando constantemente de canal, aburrido de que no hubiera nada que ver -¡¿Cómo?! ¡¡por supuesto que no Itachi!!- sonrio abiertamente apenas escucho la voz de Sasuke a lo lejos de seguro venia por los pasillos del edificio, ni siquiera habia entrado al edificio y ya lo escuchaba -¡¡maldición se supone que es tu trabajo no el mio!!- apago el televisor divertido y camino hasta la puerta esperando a que el Uchiha la abriera -¡¡me da igual que te vayas de viaje con Deidara!! ¡¿Por qué no tomas tu mi trabajo y yo el tuyo?!- la puerta se abrió y vio como el pelinegro lanzaba las llaves en el mesón mas cercano…

Le dio un rápido beso al Uchiha sorprendiendo un poco al mayor pero este de inmediato le regalo una sonrisa provocando que el rubio ensanchara la suya -¡¿Cómo que ya estas en el avión?! ¡¡Maldición Itachi!! No voy a ir de viaje de negocios!! ¡ese no es mi trabajo! ¡y allá tu!- corto la llamada y dejo el celular sobre el mesón masajeando constantemente su sien mientras murmuraba pequeños 'Itachi degenerado pervertido ojala se te estrelle el avión'

-¿sabes que un día de estos nos van a botar del edificio por estar insultando en los pasillos?-

-me da igual- Naruto solamente río un poco mientras se acercaba al Uchiha abrazándolo por atrás para que se relajara un poco…

-y… ¿A dónde nos vamos de vacaciones?-

-¿Cómo que a donde? Acabo de gritar a los cuatro vientos que no reemplazare a Itachi…-

-siempre lo haces e igual vas, no puedes permitir un solo error en tu empresa…- susurro Naruto mientras recostaba su quijada en el cuello del pelinegro…

-lo que pasa es que es un desobligado, apenas hace sus viajes de negocios tres veces al año a lo mucho, se la pasa todo el tiempo con Deidara ¡¿acaso no puede ser un poco mas responsable?!-

-ya cálmate…- el rubio paso sus manos por el torso del pelinegro –te va a dar algo… además deberías agradecérselo… gracias a uno de esos viajes te chocaste conmigo…- comenzó a besar el cuello del mayor y este cerro los ojos…

-en realidad fuiste tu quien se chocó conmigo…-

-si, tienes razón… por cierto llamo Sai dijo que el y Gaara vendrían a la ciudad y querían que saliéramos por ahí, después de todo no nos vemos desde hace seis meses…-

-ese inadaptado no pisa mi casa, Gaara tal vez por que parece un poco más normal, pero Sai no…-

Naruto solamente sonrió hace poco mas de ocho meses cuando se había ido a vivir con Sasuke había armado una fiesta en su nueva casa para que sus amigos la conocieran, conocieran a Sasuke y Sasuke conociera a sus amigos, claro esta que el Uchiha se había negado mil veces, pero Naruto tenia sus truquitos, entre ellos un pequeño video que había grabado cuando los dos estaban haciendo el amor, lo había amenazado con publicarlo en Internet si no accedía y mágicamente el Uchiha había aceptado la dichosa fiesterita… aunque lo que el Uchiha nunca sabría es que el seria incapaz de publicar ese video "_aunque podría borrar nuestras caras y…_" sacudió con fuerza su cabeza antes sus pensamientos…

Volviendo a los recuerdos. A la fiesta habían asistido todos sus amigos, Suigetsu con su nueva pareja desde hace un par de semanas… si no se equivocaba era Juugo, también habían asistido, Iruka, Kakashi, Gaara y su pareja quien era Sai, como cosa del destino a parte de ser socio de Kakashi, Gaara era el hermano de la novia de Shikamaru, así que tarde o temprano se lo habría encontrado, pero desde aquella fiesta el y Gaara se habían hecho grandes amigos al igual que con Sai… sin embargo… digamos que Sai y Sasuke definitivamente no habían podido congeniar "_si es que a lanzarse botellas de vidrio a la cabeza en plena fiesta con la intención de matar al otro es no congeniar… aunque quiero aferrarme a la esperanza de que haya sido por el alcohol…_"

-vamos Sasuke…-

-saldré a su dichosa cena y todo lo que quieran pero ESE no entra al departamento…-

-ah… esta bien… ahí veré como te convenzo…- murmuro Naruto tranquilamente…

-¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-

-nop- sonrió tranquilamente, Sasuke lo observo con detenimiento, estaba seguro de que le había oído decir algo pero aun así no insistiría…

-por cierto el portero me entrego este paquete…- el Uchiha sacó un pequeño paquete cuadrado y Naruto lo abrió entusiasmado mientras el pelinegro tomaba una pequeña tarjeta que había en el interior –Naruto, Sasuke aquí les enviamos este pequeño libro que Jiraiya acaba de publicar, Iruka no quería que se los enviara pero finalmente termino aceptándolo, es muy útil… apliquen esos consejos. Kakashi e Iruka…- leyó en voz alta el Uchiha mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a un sonrojado Naruto con un libro en las manos -¿Qué es?-

-no querrás saberlo…-

Sasuke le quito el libro –Icha Icha Paradise- le dio vuelta al libro pero no le encontró nada interesante hasta que lo abrió y unas cuantas imágenes un poco explicitas lo hicieron azorarse –versión yaoi…-

-que esperabas del pervertido de Kakashi…- susurro Naruto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se estiraba un poco mientras caminaba hacia la sala…

-aunque digamos que he visto una imagen muy interesante…- susurro el Uchiha cerca del oido del Uzumaki mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura…

Naruto solamente giró y se dejo envolver por el beso del pelinegro quien empezo a meter su manos dentro de la camisa del menor –mmh… Sasuke…- caminaron lentamente hacia atrás dejando que sus cuerpos cayeran sobre un pequeño sillón mientras el Uchiha le quitaba la camisa al rubio…

-¿sabes que después de toda la locura en Roma es raro estar asi… todo tan normal?-

-raro… pero me encanta…- el rubio sonrio mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello del pelinegro -de todas las personas que has conocido yo soy la persona que amas admitelo…-

-mmh… bueno en realidad no es que haya conocido a mucha gente asi que…-

Naruto le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras dibujaba un pequeño puchero desviando la mirada mientras Sasuke río un poco al ver la reaccion que tuvo el Uzumaki –creo que me ataste con una mirada…- susurro lentamente provocando que las facciones del rubio se suavizaran…

-y tu a mi con una mentira… pero aun así… no quiero que me liberes jamás…-

-ni tu a mi…- nuevamente unieron sus labios, esta vez en un suave beso, dejando que sus palabras y sentimientos flotaran en el aire.

_**No me liberes, por favor**_

+-FIN-+

_Bueno aquí se termino este fic… wow aun no lo puedo creer, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y en algun momento me dejaron un review, espero que les haya gustado y que por unos minutos cuando leyeron cada capitulo les haya robado alguna sonrisa o algo por estilo…_

_Con respecto a la cancion quería explicarles por partes…_

_En primera es que yo no soy muy dada a hacer songfic pero es que estuve pensandolo mucho y decidí poner la cancion que me lanzó o me inspiro a escribir al fic, ya en el ultimo capitulo, es decir antes de decidirme a escribir cualquier fic siempre hay una cancion que me inspira para poder escribirla asi que he decidido ponerlas en el ultimo capitulo. En pocas palabras todo fic tiene su canción. (a excepcion de los oneshot, por lo menos hasta ahora, por que son fic cortos, rapidos y con ideas que salen de la nada)_

_En segunda acalararles que en algunos casos las canciones no tienen que ver en su totalidad con el fic, por que a veces hay frases que me encantan y por eso me pongo a pensar y hay sale la idea de un fic, pero en esta cancion parece que si abarca todo, asi que esperen una cancion al final de cada fic, por que algunas personas me han preguntado de donde saco mi inspiración y mis ideas y pues la verdad es que es de ahí: la musica._

_En tercera, decirles que el nombre de la canción es 'Without Love' (sin amor) que es parte de la banda sonora de la película norteamericana 'Hairspray' es una película realmente increíble me encanto, creo que lo que mas encanto fue el amor de mi vida (Zack Efron) ¿Cómo puede ser tan guapo? De verdad que me sorprendio… ejem! En lo que iba el caso es que cuando vi la peli el dia anterior ya venia pensando en hacer el fic pero no me decidia y cuando oí la cancion me enamore de una frase que aunque es chiquita realmente me chocó 'No Setme free' (No me liberes) no se por que me gustó tanto creo que fue por la música y el resto de la letra, pero realmente me gustó y por eso me decidi a hacer el fic (de ahí el nombre del fic)._

_En cuarta, Con respecto a la letra, para quienes hayan visto la película, la cancion obviamente no esta completa por que habian unas cuantas frases que no me parecia que quedaban y por eso solo puse las frases que sonaban mejor._

_Bueno las notas se han hecho casi infinitas… pero espero que a todos les haya gustado, que el final haya sido de su agrado y ya nos veremos en algun otro fic! Hasta la proxima!_

_NeSLY_


End file.
